Eyes Wide Open
by LadyofSpain
Summary: With little chance of Bella's recovery from a near fatal car accident, the Cullens leave Forks behind, along with a faithful wolf boy who refuses to be separated from her side. But ... "Even after all this time, and all he'd done, she still asked for her freakin' bloodsucker."
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes Wide Open**

by Lady of Spain

Chapter 1: Ready to Rumble

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

My body began to vibrate uncontrollably. I was about to go super nova; my anger poised on the brink of explosion. Here I was anticipating tearing the heads off some filthy leeches, and the prime subject for my fav beheading was right in front of my face. I heard every damn word he said, and he knew it! Bella stood back away from me, her cheeks rosy as a sunset, but for how long? Sparky had pulled her out of the danger zone, well aware of my frame of mind.

I stormed off the mountain, mulling over every freakin' thing the big twinkie had to say. My pack and I were putting our lives on the line to protect her, and she had betrayed me. How could she? Bella was about to throw her life away, and for what—a steel-like chassis with no viable fluids? I wanted to pull my hair out. There was no more time, I had done all I could do, and now she was going to become Mrs. Leech, my mortal enemy. Then it hit me, I could play dirty too. She wouldn't want me dead, and I could plant that little seed in her brain. That would shake her up for sure.

I sped back up the mountainside. Bella was looking over the edge, no doubt to see if I would come back. Well, I did, but this time with a plan in place. We faced each other, and I delivered my speech.

"I guess I don't havta be asking you to choose anymore. So maybe it'd be best, if I took myself outta the picture. All I'd havta do, is let down my guard for a second, and let nature take its course. Bingo—no more Jacob to send you thru a guilt trip every time you look at me."

The color drained from her face. "Wha … what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you'd be better off if I was dead."

I heard the intake of air, then she sputtered, "Jacob, no. Please, don't do that."

"Why not? You made your choice. You don't need me hanging around, reminding you of what could've been."

"You're my best friend, Jacob. I don't want to live without you."

"Okay, then, give me a good reason to stay alive."

"Um …"

"Yeah, I thought so."

I pretended to turn away when she rushed forward, and grabbed my arm. "Please … um … okay … will you kiss me? And then, you have to come back, all in one piece."

"You want me to kiss you? Why?"

Her eyes were serious, and I couldn't look away as she confessed, "Because I love you, stupid."

That tied it up neatly. I pulled her to me, and lightly brushed my lips against hers ... once … twice. Bella started to come alive, and before I could yell wolf, she had her fingers pulling at my hair roots, her mouth on fire, following me at every turn. My toes were beginning to curl, and my breath getting ragged. I drew her in tighter, reveling in her response, my arms traveling about her shoulders, waist, hips. I wondered what she was thinking. What I was thinking was another matter, and I almost laughed at what Eddie boy was picking up from my head. Served him right for trespassing where he wasn't welcome.

When we finally came up for air, Bella glanced up at me in awe. I could go now and do battle with the lousy ticks. My mission here was finished, and the expression on her face confirmed it.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Oh my gosh. What had I done? Right in front of Edward too. What he must think of me. I was engaged to him, and yet making out with a half-naked wolf boy. What was wrong with me? I disgracefully admitted to myself that his kiss put Edward's to shame. I didn't want it to end, and the vision I had of our life together made me greedy for it. I wanted Edward, but I wanted Jacob too. What was I going to do?

Edward was privy to our encounter; I could barely look at him.

I sat in the tent across from my fiancée waiting for a lecture. Instead of what I deserved, I got an understanding man who never raised his voice once. "You love him, Bella. That much is certain."

How could he remain so calm? I practically kissed Jacob's face off. "I know, but I love you more."

"Are you positive about that?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

We made mincemeat out of those freakin' bloodsuckers, but Victoria wasn't one of them. The pack and I high-tailed it to the summit, at the urging of the mystic pixie, and I learned not to bet against her premonitions. She and the rest of the Cullens stayed behind to enjoy their barbecue. All at once, I heard Seth's thoughts, and sure enough, the redhead and her boy-toy were at it. She was desperately trying to sink her choppers into my girl. No chance of that!

I led the way, and the chase was on. Edward had already dismembered the lady lunatic's friend, and Seth now jumped in front of Bella as we arrived, protecting her from the rabid vamp. She turned her head, hissing at us. Apparently, she didn't like the odds, gave up her goal, and scampered away right under our noses. The pack split up to better our chances at surrounding her, but it was no soap. At the end of the day, the redhead was still on our most wanted list. And Edward was second on mine.

* * *

Even after that awesome kiss on the mountain, Bella kept a hideous ring on her finger, and the sworn vow to her fiancée, alias, the filthy leech. The idiot was so concerned for her safety, that he bought her a vehicle built like a tank, a Guardian. How appropriate. The whole pack was rolling on the floor laughing the first time it was spotted. I didn't find it that funny, actually. It was just one more thing to rub in my face.

The game was over, and I had lost. Despair riddled my soul, and my heart was running on empty. For weeks I tried to be with her, despite the pain it caused me. Who knew how long it would be before she was no longer my Bella, but just another red-eyed tick? Every moment she was still human was a reason to celebrate.

I hadn't forgotten that the crazy redhead was on the loose either, and that was another reason why I felt it was best for her to visit the rez as much as possible. In the back of my mind though, was the thought that she couldn't be here for much longer. The bloodsucker's words echoed in my brain; a wedding was being planned, and I had to accept that fact.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

The guilt ate at me, just like Jacob had foretold. His face would light up whenever I came to the house, and his eyes would darken as I left. I hated myself for it, but I couldn't live without Edward, or so I thought. Each day in question was another awkward visit. The easy banter was missing, and the conversations between us were peppered with strained words and stretches of silence.

I couldn't stand it another minute. Looking down at the dirty cement floor of the Taj, I had to say something to break the ice. "I wish it didn't have to be this way. You're still my best friend, Jake."

He lifted his head from under the hood of his Rabbit. "Your best friend? Then, I have a question for you. Do you always have to ask permission from your jail keeper to come and see your _friend_? That's bordering on an abusive relationship, Bells. No, not even bordering—out and out abusive."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's the truth, but don't take my word for it. Ask any of your other friends. Or, won't he allow you to see them either?"

I wiggled on the carton I was seated on. His statements were making me uncomfortable. "Can we change the subject?"

"Sure, sure. Let's talk about how I haveta practically beg you to call or come over."

I pointed at him in irritation. "You know, this is a two way street. You can always come to MY house."

"To do what? Watch you and the leech all snuggled and cozy on the living room couch? No thanks."

"That is so unfair."

"Yeah, it is. It's bad enough that I lost you, but that's only half of it. I havta play nice, while you decide to throw away your humanity, and become one of them."

"I think I'd better go."

"No … please. I'm sorry, but it's just … Oh, never mind. I promise not to mention the elephant in the room anymore, okay?"

He sighed, long and loud. "Can you pass me the socket wrench?"

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Edward was pleased to see me as usual, even though he wasn't expecting me this early. We sat on the new bed he'd bought just for me, and talked. "I don't understand why you're so jealous of Jacob. I said I would marry you, for Pete's sake. Why don't you trust me?"

"I can't believe we're having this discussion. It's not jealousy exactly, it's the fact that being with him is unsafe."

"Oh, honestly, I just want to see him without you pouting, or for once complaining it's not safe. He's had every opportunity to tear my throat out with his canines. If he hasn't done it yet, then he never will. But, you know, maybe he's right, this restriction on going to La Push is bordering on abuse."

"Abuse? Did that mutt put that idea in your head? He's in love with you, Bella. Haven't you heard the expression, _All's fair in love and war_? He's in love, and he'll do or say anything to win the battle."

"Don't you think I know that?"

Edward was worriedly raking his fingers through his bronze tresses. It dawned on me what his main concern was.

"Oh my gosh, you're still envisioning that kiss on the mountain, aren't you?"

"It isn't something I can easily dismiss, love."

My arms were flapping above my head in agitation. "It's never going to happen again. I swear. So, from now on, I'm going to La Push whenever I like, and you are not stopping me."

He bowed in defeat. "All right. I won't stop you. But remember to be on your guard when you're around him."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Now about the invitations; Alice said she can order them next week."

* * *

With the air cleared with Edward, I became more relaxed when I was with my Jacob.

While I was driving back from La Push one night. I kept hearing the wolves howling, and saw glimpses of fur through the trees. Then I noticed a blurry image in my rear view mirror. A flash of red caught my eye. I heard the howls louder now in the nearby forest, and fear crept up my spine like icy fingers. My instincts told me they were after her … Victoria. The vehicle cocooned about me was no match for the super human. I floored the accelerator, but she kept pace with me. Soon she had sped past, and taunted, standing in the middle of the road, her ruby eyes challenging. I swerved around to avoid hitting her, when she leapt forward and with a mighty shove, my car smashed through the guardrail, plunging down the steep incline, tumbling in a dead-fall. My last thoughts were, _I'm sorry, Edward, Jake, Charlie. I'm so sorry._ Then the screaming in my head stopped, and everything fell silent.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

The pack was pounding the ground, probably on the tail of some nomad. I had the night off thankfully, and spent it with Bella. There was little time left to see her pink cheeked and hear her heart pitter-pattering in her chest. I didn't know what she said to her warden, but it seemed like he had let her leash out a bit longer.

Hours after she left, the phone rang, and Dad picked up. I overheard the whole conversation with Charlie, and flew outta my chair. I was in my car and on the road to Forks. Bella was in the hospital, and not expected to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crying Time

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Even with wolf vision, the road was blurring with all the tears welling up in my eyes. _Not expected to live_. The sound of it replayed over and over in my mind. I pressed on the accelerator again, and hoped it didn't get picked up on radar. Scratch that, I didn't give a damn if it did. Bella was at the Forks Hospital, and I had to get there as soon as possible, and if I got a freakin' speeding ticket, so what? Charlie would fix it for me.

The girl at the desk gave me the room number in the ICU where Bella was assigned, and I raced off to find it. As soon as the ICU came into my sight, that sickening aroma hit me. _He_ was already here. Charlie was outside in the waiting area, head bowed, and looking ten years older. His eyes were red.

"Hey, Charlie, how is she?"

"Not good, but thanks for coming. I know she'd want to see you before …"

"No, don't say that. She'll come back to us. You know how stubborn she is."

"You better go, kid. There's little time. I think she's finished with her cat scan."

I looked up, ready to run to her room, when _Doc Fang_ walked toward us. "Charlie, I need your permission to do surgery. She's had a severe head injury. The other wounds are minor; a simple fracture of the tibia, bruised ribs. I'm really worried about the injury to her brain though. I won't mince words; the pupil of her right eye is dilated, and fixed. That means there is blood pooled somewhere in her brain, causing compression of the cortex. If she doesn't have surgery quickly, there's no hope of recovery. Even with the surgery, the possibility that she may never wake up is still a likelihood."

"What kind of surgery are you anticipating?"

"I'll be performing a trephination. In layman's terms, I'll have to drill burr holes in her skull to relieve the pressure."

"God, no." Charlie murmured, then gave a loud swallow. I fell on my butt onto a chair, one hand covering my face.

The leech doctor was going to use an electric drill, and bust thru her head! Goddammit, why did this happen? Why?

I jerked upright, and raced to her room, nearly ripping the door from its hinges. The freakin' vamp sitting on the chair next to her, shot me with an ugly glare, which I promptly ignored. I knelt by her bedside, and took her hand. It was limp and pale, long gouges and bruised areas mapped across it and up her arm. Her hair was streaked with blood, and a large purple blotch covered one eye and jaw. "I'm here, honey. I came as fast as I could."

"Who invited _you_?" Edward taunted.

Looking across the bed, I snarked, "I could ask you the same thing, _tick_."

"I belong here. You're just her pet mongrel. I'm her fiancée."

"Yeah, I see the rock on her ring finger. Tell me something, bloodsucker, couldn't you find a _bigger_ one?"

Edward sneered, "Why don't you leave? Haven't you done enough?"

I sighed, dropping Bella's hand. "Me? Look who's talkin'."

"If she hadn't gone to visit you in your pathetic hovel at La Push, she wouldn't be in this room right now."

It was just a guess, but I had a feeling deep-down in my gut, that her accident had something to do with _his_ kind. Why else would she run herself off the road—in a Guardian, no less?

My voice involuntarily rose several decibels, as I argued, "And if she hadn't gotten mixed up with your sorry lot, none of this would've happened in the first place. Why the hell did you have to come back? She was better off without you. You should've stayed gone!"

The freakin' vamp knocked the chair over, flying across the small room to get at me. The nurse walked in just when we were about ready to erupt.

"Gentlemen, please. You're disturbing the other patients, not to mention Miss Swan. She can hear everything that's being said here. If you can't behave, then I'll have to ask you to wait outside."

"We're good," I lied. Like hell we were!

She proceeded to remove Bella's earrings, a tiny necklace, my bracelet, and the gaudy engagement ring. Edward broke off the clear heart charm from the bracelet, and handed the rest of it to me. Then he pocketed the ring.

Two orderlies entered the room to transport her to surgery. Edward asked them, "Where are you taking her?"

I interrupted before they could answer. "Your father is going to make a bowling ball out of her head." Maybe that was mean, but I didn't feel very warm and fuzzy toward him at the moment. How ironic. I _was_ warm and _would_ be fuzzy if I shifted right then.

Edward's face fell, and he left the room. I bent over and kissed Bella's forehead. Her dad was led in by another nurse. He kissed her goodbye also. I prayed that it wouldn't be for the last time. Charlie was allowed to walk with them to the doors of the surgical suite. I trudged alone back to the waiting room, crying my eyes out.

* * *

Charlie and I sat side by side, our hearts in our throats, awaiting the outcome. "Hey, chief, I'm gonna get some coffee for us. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I can't eat." He rifled through his pockets, and pulled out some bills.

Brushing his hand back, I said, "Put your money away. I've got this."

I returned with two cups, and we silently sipped at them, staring into space.

"What am I going to do if she dies, Jake? She's my only child."

"You can't think like that. She's gonna make it."

"I hope you're right."

"What about Renee? Does she know?"

"Yeah, I told her. She's flying in tomorrow. The poor woman was totally hysterical when I called."

Charlie turned his head, locking eyes with me. "Jake, I really appreciate you being here. I realize that Edward is her fiancée, but it's just not the same. I've accepted her decision to marry him, but I don't know … I guess I'd always imagined you all dressed up, and I would walk her down the aisle to you and place her hand in yours."

"Me too. You know I'm in love with her right?"

His voice cracked. "I know that, kid. It's written all over your face every time you look at her."

Charlie took a hitching breath, and began to weep again. I couldn't stand it, and put my arm around him. In another minute, I was sobbing too.

* * *

For the next three hours, we sat and waited. Finally, Carlisle, dressed in his surgical scrubs, came out to the waiting room with the news. "The procedure was successful. There's no guarantee that she'll ever be the same, though, or even that she'll regain consciousness. Only time will tell. The longer Bella remains oblivious to her surroundings, the less probability that she'll rally.

"As soon as the surgery staff finishes the sponge and instrument count, they'll summon transport to take her to the ICU. You should be able to see her in about half an hour."

The vamps were nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean that they weren't in hearing distance. I really didn't want to eavesdrop on the conversation being held in the adjacent conference room, but being a wolf, every damn word reverberated in my ears. Doc Fang was talking to his family. "Edward, I know this is hard for you, but you can't risk changing her now. She's in a public hospital, and her transformation would certainly raise eyebrows."

Rosalie added, "I'm in no mood to have the Volturi crashing down on our heads either. Just the thought of Jane and her monstrous power makes my stomach knot up."

Carlisle continued, "We have to do what is right for the survival of this family. If Bella dies, we will all grieve her passing, but we must go on, for all our sakes."

Emmett spoke up next. "I can't see her like this. It'll break my heart. So, if you don't mind, I'm going home."

"I'll go with you," Rosalie said.

"I heartily agree," a Texas drawl muttered. "Darlin', are you comin' with me?"

"Yes. I'll come see her tomorrow. Maybe she'll be awake by then."

"Carlisle, if you don't mind, I'll follow them home. Let me know if anything changes."

"Good night, Esme. I'll keep you in the loop."

"That's all you can do, sweetheart."

* * *

Charlie and I both entered the ICU suite. Bella looked about the same, except that part of her head had been shaved, and all the blood in her hair had been washed away. Her right leg was now casted from her toes to her knee, and there were more drain tubes and IV's added here and there. Jeez, how many freakin' tubes could one person have attached to them?

The most upsetting sight was the breathing apparatus that was taped to her lips. Dammit, I was about to lose it again. I stayed awhile, and when Edward approached, I excused myself. Totally ignoring his presence, I told Charlie, "I'll be here tomorrow, after I get a few hours of shut-eye. You're probably bushed too. You should go home and get some rest. Bella wouldn't want you to wear yourself out."

For the leech's benefit, I thought, _Charlie and I need to sleep, unlike some people I know._

I watched his mouth twitch as he received my message. I walked out the door, leaving the love of my life behind, with a machine doing the breathing for her.

* * *

Embry greeted me as I parked the Rabbit in the Taj. "How is she?"

I slammed the car door shut. "She's in bad shape."

With a hand on my shoulder, Embry explained, "Maybe it's not the time to say this, but we got the redhead. She's nothing but a puff of purple smoke. That should give you some satisfaction after what she did to Bella."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you knew, man. We saw Victoria push Bella's car over the mountainside."

"Damn, I figured it might've been something like that, but I didn't know for sure. I don't think Eddie boy is aware of what happened either."

He let go of my arm, and waved. "Well, I'll see ya, Jake. You look beat."

* * *

Despite being mentally, and emotionally spent, I had a tough time falling asleep. The image of Bella, covered in blood, bruises and tubes made me sick. Victoria was gone, but it was too late. The damage was done, and Bella was proof of it.

When I arose the following morning, I felt just as tired as when I first lay down. Dad was already awake, so I helped him get dressed and in his wheel chair, then I fixed us up some oatmeal for breakfast.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Dad asked, "How bad is it?"

"Really bad. The doc had to drill into her head. He said there was bleeding around her brain, and it was causing problems, so it had to be drained."

He swallowed a spoonful of oatmeal. "How's Charlie taking it?"

"About as good as I am, and that's not very good at all."

"I'm here if you need to talk, Son."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm all right for now. I'll take one day at a time." _And pray that Bella does the same._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Decisions

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns twilight

* * *

My arrival at the ICU, was preceded by that _glorious_ , vamp stench, specifically, _eau de Eddie_. I was tempted to hold my nose, but that might've ticked off Sparky, and I didn't want to repeat yesterday's scenario. Charlie hadn't arrived yet. He probably had to pick up Renee at the Port Angeles airport, so it was a given that things might once again get ugly.

Anyway, Edward complained, "It's too difficult being in the same room with you."

 _You can say that again_.

"It vexes me to no end."

 _Ditto_. "Yeah, well, I'm pretty _vexed_ myself."

"You probably won't agree …"

 _You got that right._

"Will you please stop that?"

"Get outta my head then."

Huffing loudly, he finished his third comment. "What if we compromise?"

"Like how?"

"What if I allow you—"

"Allow me?"

"You didn't let me finish my sentence.

"Allow you to stay during the day, then you can leave, and get some sleep. Since I don't need sleep—as you so aptly pointed out—I can stay with her all night."

"Whaddya know? Sounds like a deal to me."

"Then we're agreed, you miserable mutt?"

"Back atcha, ya filthy leech."

All right then. I'll go now, and come back when the sun sets."

I gave him a quick salute. _Sayanara, Eddie-san._

Pulling my chair up closer to the bed, I noticed the freakin' ring was back on her finger. In retaliation, I retrieved the charm bracelet from my back pocket and slipped it over Bella's wrist, kissing the back of her hand.

* * *

After lunch in the cafeteria, Renee came in with Charlie, and rushed to Bella, practically falling on top of her. She was emotional to say the least, and could barely speak.

"Oh, sweetie. Mom's here. We'll get you better, I promise."

Charlie gave her a look, as if to say, _It's up to God, not you, no matter how much you wish it to be so_.

I left them alone for a while, wandering aimlessly in the halls. They stayed 'til suppertime, then left. I'm sure they were both feeling drained. It was just as well, since that pesky Edward turned up right on time.

The days wore on, with no improvement. I helped the nurses turn Bella every two hours and reposition her; even got so I could tell if she was in pain. Her face would twist slightly, and the nurses said that was the signal.

I would swab out her mouth every hour or so. The nurses left a glass filled with little lollipop sticks, called toothettes. They had pink sponges on the end that you could dip in water to moisten her mouth. How I wished that mouth could talk, or better yet cover mine with a kiss to knock my socks off … okay, if I ever wore any, that is.

I had to be careful with the toothettes. I always worried I might move the breathing tube, but the nurses said there was a cuff on it filled with air that would keep it in place. Veronica, my favorite nurse, changed the position of it every day, and re-taped it. She let me put some kind of ointment on Bella's lips too, so they wouldn't dry out.

They tried several times, to _wean_ her off the respirator. That was really scary. Bella would do okay for a minute or two, and then get into trouble. The nurses called it respiratory distress. I was in _distress_ just watching. I couldn't relax 'til the apparatus was hooked up again, and even then, occasionally the alarm would sound. Breathe, Bella, breathe.

After a few days tho', she seemed to tolerate longer periods of being without it.

Another thing I worried about was the fact that she couldn't eat, and she was losing weight rapidly. So, at the end of the second week, a feeding tube was started. Jeez, another tube. Then in the middle of the third week, her temperature spiked.

Doc Fang saw to it that Edward, Charlie, Renee or I were permitted to see Bella whenever we liked, and for as long as we liked. By this time, Carlisle was making himself scarce. Too painful, I guess. They were pumping her full of antibiotics, but still her body was experiencing chills and fever. The first time I saw her teeth chattering, I climbed into the bed with her to keep her warm, and no one dared to turn me out.

"It's okay, honey. I'll warm you up just like I did on the mountain top." There was a big difference tho'. I had my arms wrapped around her, but she wasn't clinging to me like the last time. Jeez, her limbs were wet noodles. Sadly, it reminded me of a worn-out ragdoll.

Every time the chills would get her, I'd be sure to share my heat, not that it did any good. It made me feel better, knowing that at least I was doing something to help her. The day when her temperature normalized, I breathed easier.

* * *

Charlie and I were alone in the room with her one morning, when another doctor that we hadn't seen before, strolled in. He talked in a very low voice; I knew this was dead serious.

The man shook Charlie's hand. "Mr. Swan, my name is Dr. Patel. I'm the chairman of the Ethics Committee. I'm afraid I have bad news. Your daughter has beat the infection for now, but I'm here to tell you, her immune system can't fight that way forever. She's not shown any signs of recovery, so we are recommending that we let nature take its course. I'm very sorry. There are many Hospice Organizations that will keep her comfortable until the time that she passes."

I jerked at his words. "You're talkin' about pulling the plug?"

"Young man, this is not your decision. This is between Mr. Swan and me."

Poor Charlie nodded. "Let me talk to my ex-wife about this. She's in the gift shop right now."

"Again, I'm very sorry. Let me know what you've decided. I know this is bad timing, but your insurance is insisting that we move Miss Swan to a less acute floor also. They won't pay for another day in the ICU."

 _Goddamn insurance companies!_

"Nooooo! Please, Charlie, don't let them do it. I'm begging you. She just needs a little more time. Please, please. Give her a couple more weeks."

Renee returned with a bottle of shampoo, and a stick of deodorant. She suddenly glanced from Charlie to me. "What's going on?"

"A doctor was just in here. The Ethics Committee is convinced that we're needlessly prolonging Bella's life. That we should …"

Renee stamped her foot. I could see that's where Bella got that little quirk from. "No, absolutely not. You tell that doctor that we'll take her to another hospital if that's the case. Do they need this bed for someone else? Is that it?"

Running his hands over his face, Charlie said, "Renee, we have to look at the facts. She's not getting any better, and she'll only get worse. I don't want her to die, but it seems inevitable."

"Did I hear Jacob say to hold on for another couple of weeks?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"I think that maybe she'll wake up during that time, but if she doesn't, we can discuss what needs to be done later. I don't want to go down that road yet. Not yet. I can't give up hope. It's all I have left."

"Thanks, Renee." I gestured to my chair. "Here … I was just leaving. You can have my seat."

* * *

Edward and the fortuneteller were outside the door. I overheard her whisper, "I don't see Bella's future anymore, Edward. My visions don't lie."

On the way home, I thought about what the little pixie prophesied. Her visions didn't lie, but maybe it meant that Bella would get better, and wouldn't marry the leech. She never could see past the wolves; I had to believe that.

* * *

It was too early to turn in, and besides, I had patrol duty. Sam had been patient, giving me time to be with Bella at the hospital. That respite was over.

The pack was aware of everything going on, and while most of them sympathized with me, Paul had another spin on the whole situation.

 _Think about it, Jake. Maybe this is for the best. Don't take this wrong, but let her go, and be done with it._

 _Easy for you to say. Maybe I'm not ready to be done with it._

 _Will you just listen to yourself? You'd put a dog down to end its misery, wouldn't you?_

 _Dammit, Bella is NOT a dog!_

 _Phfft!_

That tore it, I lunged at Paul, ripping a swatch of gray from his shoulder. We tumbled about for a few seconds before Sam called it, and we had to stand down.

 _Hey, man,_ Paul complained, shaking out his fur. _I'm only saying, the two of you are suffering. Why would you want her to go on like that? Anyone can see that the odds are not in her favor. Don't you want it to end?_

 _I'm not a freakin' idiot. Of course I do, but not like that._

Embry chipped in, sidling up to my flank. _Jake, I know it's hard to accept, but what Paul said is the truth._

 _You too?_

 _It had to be said. We're all sorry, but sometimes life isn't fair._

Leah's tail swished by as she passed me. _When was it ever?_

* * *

The next day, I met Charlie and Renee out in the waiting room. "Hey, Charlie, Renee. Why are you two out here?" I was almost afraid of the answer.

"Bella's in XRAY. Her feeding tube got accidentally dislodged, and they had to replace it. They're just checking that the placement is correct."

"Oh." Clearing my throat, I tried my best to say something, anything. Imagine—me, the chatterbox, at a loss for words. I lamely commented, "Haven't seen much of Dr. Cullen lately."

"And you won't," Renee replied.

"You're kiddin' me. Why not?"

"Dr. Cullen's left us, and took the whole family with him. Something about some relatives needing his help in another state."

"Huh …"

"I heard they're not coming back," she continued.

Charlie interjected, "Before they left, he paid Bella's hospital bill, and then some. The cashier said any money left over was to be donated to the clinic at La Push."

"Wow!"

Renee put aside a magazine she was thumbing through. "That's what I said."

Veronica waved to us. "Come on in, folks. She's back in her room."

* * *

The first thing I did was zero in on the finger of her left hand. The hideous engagement ring was missing. Hallelujah. Now, if only she would wake up.

Her mom and dad left the room to talk to Dr. Patel about their decision. I took that as an opportunity to have a heart to heart with Bella. I sniffled, and wiped a tear off my cheek with the back of my hand. With the flat of my palm, I gently rubbed the side of her face. "Bells, honey, I know you can hear what I'm saying. Don't do this. You have a life to live for Charlie, Renee and most of all, for me. I love you, Bells … please … come back to us. Come back to _me_."

The same two orderlies entered the room. "What's this?"

One of them answered, "She's being transferred to the SNF."

"What the hell is a SNF?"

"It's a stepdown unit, kind of like a nursing home, only a lot better."

The respirator that for so long whooshed on and off, was sitting in the corner. She must've done okay during the night. Why didn't I notice it sitting there earlier? I guess I figured someone would hook her back up, since the tube in her throat was still strapped down across her mouth. Anyway, beside it lay a plastic bag with her belongings packed in it.

The guys taped an ambu bag to the headboard just in case. I didn't want to think about that. Charlie picked up some of the flowers and cards etc., while Renee followed the orderlies down to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: SNF-in' Around

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

It was a relief when the nurse from ICU came in the following day and pulled out that big breathing tube from Bella's throat. Another tube gone; she was starting to look like my Bella again.

So many things had changed for the better, altho' she hadn't really moved a muscle yet. Speakin' of muscles, Veronica had shown me how to do passive range of motion, basically keeping all of Bella's joints loose. It was kinda fun to do, but now there was a team of therapists that came in twice a day to work with her, or should I say _for_ her?

The SNF was not as vigilant to Bella's needs as in the ICU, not that I blamed them. Sometimes, they had to work short-staffed. And so I pitched in to help. On those days, the aide did a partial bath, and let me do the rest. Charlie had to go back to work, and Renee returned to Florida. I didn't mind. I had Bella all to myself.

One day, the regular aide didn't show up, and a male orderly, Tom Wyler, from the pool, was assigned in her place. He'd been around some, helping the other aide, but this was the first time he'd had Bella in his assigned group of patients.

"You're gonna give my girl a bath?"

"No worries, pal. This is old hat to me. I've been doing this for three years now."

"If you say so."

I went down to the cafeteria, but I had a feeling in my gut that I should go back to the room. I was leery of this guy. He was always flirting with the female nurses and aides. A real Romeo.

Quietly opening the door, I found Bella with her breasts exposed, and Tom, kneeling on the mattress, one hand on her breast, and the other, sliding high up on her thigh. I went ballistic. I instantly hit the code button by the light switch, and knocked the jerk off the bed. He went sailing across the room, and landed in a heap. Grabbing him by his scrubs, I hoisted him up off the floor. With him pinned to the wall, I gave a warning through clenched teeth, "If you EVER touch that girl again, you'll be in a body cast for months."

The guy never knew what hit him. His face matched the white walls, and we stood there, toe to toe, while a bewildered Code Team came racing into the room. The charge nurse took me aside, as I released his shirt.

"What the hell is going on here?"

She turned to Tom, who was trying to sneak out, yelling, "You're not going anywhere, Son."

Waving at the Code team, she said, "Go on, guys—false alarm.

"Now, you want to tell me what precipitated your calling, wolf?"

"That's exactly the right word." Pointing a finger at Tom, I brayed, "This _wolf_ had his hands all over my girlfriend, molesting her."

"Is that true?" she asked.

Tom started to mumble some excuse, when I interrupted. "You better fess up, or I'll finish what I started. And it won't be pretty. If you like your face arranged the way it is, start talkin'."

"Okay, okay, but I didn't hear her complaining."

"I think I've heard enough." She hit her Vocera, and called for security. They were up in a flash, and took the freakin' pervert away.

I hoped they locked him up good and tight. He should be thankful that they got to him first, if they hadn't, I would've been on his tail, beatin' the sh** outta him, and enjoying every damn minute of it.

The nurse pulled the covers up over Bella, and another aide came in when she left. Days later, the news spread like wildfire, that _Peeping Tom_ got canned, his license revoked, and was in jail, awaiting trial.

* * *

They worked short again the next day, I'm sure 'cuz that rat was no longer available, so I went home that afternoon and got out the barber scissors. The poor girl had a nest of knots in her hair. I tried to brush out as many as I could, but had to resort to cutting the rest. I shampooed her hair before using the Fiskers, and jeez, it smelled great. Charlie walked in on me singin' _I'm Gonna Wash that Vamp Right Outta your Hair_. He deadpanned, "You know, lots of barbers get singing careers. Somehow, I don't think you'll be one of them."

"Gee, thanks, Charlie."

"You keep this up, and they'll be hiring you as an aide."

"No, siree! This guy only does it as a labor of love. They couldn't pay me enough to work with some of these whiny patients. I get an earful on all the gossip, and believe me, some of the stories would make your mustache curl."

Charlie, ruffled the hair on his head. "I'll bet. Say, when you're through there, I could use a little trim myself."

* * *

Only three more days, and the two week trial would be up. I put some flowers that I picked, in a measuring container on the bedside table, and sat down to read one of Bella's favorite books out loud to her. _Wuthering Heights. Ugh!_

After a few pages, I plopped the book open on my lap, and groaned, "I can't believe you read this stuff. It's so boooooring."

I heard a giggle. What? "Did you … Yeah, I heard it, unless I'm hallucinating, which is entirely possible."

Looking up from the page, I watched her lips this time. I read some more, and they moved with each sentence. She apparently had it memorized. I stumbled over some freakin' British word, and there was that giggle again.

Dropping the book on the floor, I stared open-mouthed at the once silent sphinx. Her eyelashes fluttered, and those chocolate-brown circles popped wide open. "Jacob," she croaked … "is that you?'

I nearly burst into tears. It took me a few seconds to compose myself. I finally whimpered, "Yeah, honey. It's me, Jacob."

Clearing her throat, she choked out, "Good grief, I dreamed you were reading to me from Wuthering Heights. Isn't that silly?"

"Not _that_ silly, 'cuz I was."

"Really …" She wiggled her nose, and went cross-eyed. "What in the world is this _thing_ hanging off my nose?"

"It's a feeding tube."

"A feeding—what? Wait. Where am I exactly?"

"You're in the hospital. We almost lost you. Don't you remember what happened?"

"I don't know. It's all kind of fuzzy.

"Do you think you could get me some water? My throat is so scratchy. I can barely talk."

"Sure, sure. Comin' right up." I buzzed for the nurse. "Hi, Miss Swan would like some ice water please, and can you call her dad and tell him she's awake?"

* * *

The RN brought in a Styrofoam cup, set it down, and shut off the feeding pump. "No water yet, just a few ice chips, and go easy on them, Jake. Don't let her take too many at once, and welcome back, Miss Swan. By the way, we'll see about getting that tube removed."

When she left, Bella asked, "Welcome back? How long have I been here anyhow?"

"About five weeks."

"Holy cow! Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure. I was here the whole time. I oughta _know_."

She tried to sit up, unsuccessfully, I might add. I put down the ice, and raised the head, of the bed, then supporting her back, placed a pillow behind her. She put out a trembling hand to take the cup.

"Crap, I'm so shaky. I guess you better feed me, huh?"

Three teaspoons later, she sighed, then looking at her ring finger, said, "What happened to my ring? Does Edward have it?"

Damn, she would have to ask that.

When I didn't answer immediately, she urged, "What's wrong? Where is he?"

I realized she wasn't aware that Id' been here from the start, but it still hurt. Even after all this time, and all I'd done, she still asked for the bloodsucker, Edward. Freakin'. Cullen.

"He's not here."

"I figured _that_. But where?"

I got up, and sat on the bed, holding her hand. "You sure you wanna hear this right now?"

My gosh, Jake, what's the big secret? Tell me already."

"He's gone; he and his whole family. They went outta state. He couldn't hang around, watching you die."

She turned her head away from me, and in a strained voice, murmured, "Oh."

In walked Charlie at that awkward moment. I let go of her, and got out of Charlie's way, so he could give her a big hug. Then looking at me, he said, "Thanks, kid. I owe you."

Bella looked confused. "For what?"

"Let's talk about that later, huh? I just want to look at you."

Backing away, I offered, "Well, I'll give you two some space. I'll go home and update everyone."

She still looked devastated, but managed to say, "Bye, Jake."

I waved, smiling bravely and went out the door, nursing my own broken heart.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

At first, I thought it was all a dream, but Jacob set me straight. I'd been in a coma for five weeks? Jacob always told me the truth, so it had to be real. I could just imagine how everyone around me suffered through my ordeal.

The fuzzy pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. I remembered hearing the wolves howling, and going off the road, but didn't know why.

When Charlie saw me after I woke up, I had a million questions for him. He didn't really have all the answers though.

"You had a very serious head injury. Doctor Cullen had to drain blood from your brain. We were all so worried about you, especially when you didn't seem to get any better. At one point, you developed a raging fever. Poor Jacob was beside himself. The nurses tell me he got into bed with you to keep you warm whenever the chills started.

"The chairman of the Ethics Committee came to us after that complication, asking if we wanted …" He stopped, tearing up.

"Wanted what?"

He raised a hand to his mouth. "To … to let you go. That's when Edward and his family all left. But, I'm telling you, Jacob would not give up on you. He begged your mom and me to give you these last two weeks, and look what's happened.

"That boy has been at your side from day one. Doing exercises with you, bathing you, I even caught him one day, busy cutting your hair. You should thank him for your life."

"I didn't know any of that."

"Well, now you do, so be good to him, Bells. I can't stand to see any more tears in his eyes. He cried buckets over you."

Her nurse cut the discussion short. "Excuse me sir, would you mind stepping outside the room for a moment? I have orders to remove her feeding tube. It won't take long."

"Of course." Charlie nodded at me. "I'll be right out in the hall, kiddo."

* * *

I stopped the nurse before she began yanking the tube out. "While you're at it, is there any chance you could get rid of the one chaffing my crotch?"

She chuckled. "I'll see what I can do about it."

"Thank goodness. Oh … and can you get me a mirror?"

"Boy, you _are_ feeling better."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I went straight from the hospital to Sam's and from there, into the forest for patrol duty. Most of the pack congratulated me on Bella's miraculous recovery … well, most everyone except for you-know-who.

 _What's with you? Same ol', same ol', huh. Some ol' Jake too. You need to shake it off. Snap out of it, pal!_

I ignored the idiot. _I know I shouldn't feel the way I do. She was like—out of it for so long._

 _Man, that's gratitude for ya. You should dump her skinny butt. There are plenty of other girls who would flip over you._

 _Don't listen to him, Jake. Now that the Cullens are gone for good, I think you have a good shot with her._

 _Thanks, Seth._

* * *

 **# # # # #**

It was going on nine o'clock. Shouldn't Jacob be here by now? Dad said he was at my bedside bright and early every day. I got concerned.

Oh god, I wanted to rip my tongue out for mentioning Edward, knowing what a sore point it was with Jacob. And after what Dad told me, I was ashamed at the way I acted in front of him. This was the second time Edward had left me, his supposed bride-to-be. I should've been livid, not despondent. He took back his ring while I had no say in the matter. I was unconscious, for crying out loud! Suppose I had died. Would he even have attended my funeral? The more I thought about, the madder I got.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Full Tilt

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

 ****My first dinner was a small bowl of Jello, a cup of broth, and a glass of apple juice. Ugh! Even with such a minute amount of food, my stomach could only accommodate half of it. It was more of the same at breakfast. Jacob probably would have been urging me on to eat more. By the way, where was that wolf boy? He should've been here by now. Was he staying away purposely? Did I hurt him again by mentioning Edward? He seemed all right when he left last night though, but maybe he didn't want me to be troubled by his reaction to what I said. **  
**

I asked an aide to hand me the phone. When the girl left, I called the number to my best friend. Luckily, he picked up.

"Jacob?"

"Hey …"

"Um … I was wondering if you were planning on coming to visit me today."

"I don't know. Did you want me to?"

"Of course I want you to. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I thought maybe you were still upset over the Cullens leaving, and having me sitting there would just make you feel even worse. I mean—I'm still here, and they're not. And, you know … you might rather not see me."

"Don't be silly. I always want to see you. So, you promise to come then?"

"Sure, sure, I guess, if you actually want me to."

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Yeah."

"All right then. See you soon."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

The therapist came into my room, and told me that I'd be working with the tilt table this morning. I wasn't sure what that meant, but it didn't sound good. I asked, and she explained that my inner ear had to get used to the changes in my position, and so I'd be using the table bit by bit until my body got accustomed to standing again.

It had been more than half an hour since I talked to Jacob, and he hadn't shown yet. I was afraid I'd be in the therapy room by myself. I wished he'd hurry up. Jacob always made me feel safer whenever he was with me, and it was no different today. _C'mon, Jake. What's taking you so long?_

Two of the therapists came with a sheet of plastic they called a slide board, to get me on the gurney. They were wheeling me out the door when Jacob arrived.

One of them stopped the cart, and leaned down slightly. "Is it all right with you if Jake comes along?"

"Yes, please."

He looked to Jacob, standing there. "You okay with that, pal?"

"Yeah ..."

The gurney began moving again, and Jacob said, "Hey, Ron, how's your mom doin'?"

"Good. She's home now. Just called me this morning, as a matter of fact."

The other man, Ryan, butted in, as they rounded a corner, "Are you still willing to help me move this weekend?"

"Sure, sure. What time?"

"Early—seven A.M."

"No problem. I'll be there."

I was astounded that these guys were all on a first name basis, but then Jacob always _was_ the outgoing type.

The gurney was pushed into the work room, and the slide board came out again. Ron teased Jacob, "Hey, muscles, give us a hand here."

Jacob lent them his considerable muscle power, and I was instantly sliding onto the table. My heart began to flutter erratically and I grabbed Jacob's arm.

"Jake, I'm scared. Can you hold my hand please?"

"You know I'd hold it forever, Bells."

"Ding, dong, bells. Cute … I like it."

My face turned crimson, and Jacob complained, "C'mon, Ron, she's been through a lot. Quit with the teasing, okay."

"I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry, Miss Swan."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I pulled up a chair beside the _torture device_ , and took her hand. When they started raising the table little by little, Bella squeezed mine harder. She looked petrified, and I could hear her breathing rate increase and her heart racing a mile a minute.

"It's okay, Bells, they're not gonna let you fall. Besides I'm here, and you know I could catch you if anything happened."

The table only got to about seventy-five degrees or so when Bella gasped, "Stop, stop! I feel like I'm going to pass out."

Immediately, the guys lowered the table. Ryan chirped, "That's all for today, then. You did great, Miss Swan. We'll take you back to your room, and let Jake run you through your exercises."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

My gosh, it was true. My wolf boy really stayed with me to the point of taking over some of my care. How could I ever repay him?

We returned to the room, and when I got settled in bed, Jacob took hold of one foot, and started sliding it toward my abdomen, then down again … back and forth, back and forth.

"This is so embarrassing."

"Why? I've been doing this practically the whole time you've been here."

"I know that, smarty pants. But I wasn't conscious then."

"And now you are. Big freakin' deal. Now, come onnnn … Work with me here. You wanna get out of the hospital someday, don't you?"

"What a stupid question. Of course I want to get out of here."

"Well, there ya go. Three more reps."

I raised my arm, laying it across my forehead, hoping to gain some sympathy. "Ugh! I'm tired."

Jacob fired a death glare at me. "I said—three more reps, Bells."

"You are a sadistic brute."

"Thanks."

Wiggling my toes, I whined, "My leg is starting to cramp, and you're tickling my foot."

"All right, wuss. We'll stop."

Jacob came closer to the head of the bed. Now what? A large yellow band was placed in my fist, and Jacob held the other end taut. "It's time to move on to your arms. Pull against me."

"No fair! You're this big, husky wolf boy, and I'm a recuperating wimp."

"Not for long, if I have anything to say about it. Pull, pull, pull!"

* * *

 **# # # # #**

We finished up with the resistance bands, and I went back to work her legs.

Her palm shot out. "Wait, you said we were going to stop."

"Yup, and it's time to be startin' up again. That cramp should be gone by now, right?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. I chuckled, 'cuz for once, I was the person in charge. It felt good … being in charge, I mean.

* * *

After lunch—if you call what she was served, lunch—Bella acted very serious.

"Why don't you sit down, Jake? I need to talk to you."

I must've looked devastated when I slumped onto a chair, 'cuz she quickly addded, "No, it's nothing horrible, I only wanted to apologize to you."

Great … an apology. "For what?"

"For what I said yesterday. I didn't know I'd been here so long, and I didn't realize how you stuck by me, even when the doctors were urging my parents to let me go. You never gave up, and he … he left me, just like he did before. Only, this time I can't forgive him. But what I'm trying to say, is, can _you_ forgive me for hurting you? I'm really sorry."

I was so choked up, I couldn't utter a syllable. The silence in the room was deafening.

She whimpered, "Jake, please … say something."

I hung my head, and lowered my voice. "It's just that I was so damn _happy_ when you finally opened your eyes, but then realized they weren't opened for me. You asked for Cullen when you woke up, even tho' he didn't have the guts to stay with you. He took back that freakin' monstrosity on your ring finger too, and the diamond on the bracelet—the bracelet that I gave you, by the way. He took them without you knowing it, not that I cared. I hated seeing that thing on you, especially that stupid, expensive heart dangling next to my pathetic little wolf.

"And the thing is, none of this would've even happened if you hadn't taken up with those vamps. Then the red-head wouldn't have been so all fired up to get revenge on you. You may as well know, it was no accident that the Guardian drove over the cliff. She pushed you."

Bella gasped out loud, as I continued.

"Look, Bells … I'm not sayin' all this to make you feel bad, and I'm not lookin' for a medal or anything, 'cuz I'd do it all again in a heartbeat. You've gotta understand … I couldn't let you go. I practically willed you to come back, but not for _him_. Maybe that's selfish; it sure sounds that way, but that's how I feel. I was really hurt."

Her eyes misted up, and I was a goner. I couldn't stand to see her cry. I got up and went to her, wrapping my arms about her shoulders, nearly lifting her from the bed. "I forgive you, Bells."

"Are we good then?" she sniffled.

"We're good."

"And what about Victoria? Is she going to find me here?"

"Not hardly. The pack tore her apart, and burned her to a cinder. Oh, jeez, I guess that was a little harsh."

"No … harsh or not, she was really scary, Jake. I'm glad she's gone."

"Me too. She was gettin' on my nerves, not to mention, cutting into my sack time."

* * *

Bella and I fell back into our usual teasing, and were having a battle of wits, when Charlie came to the door, and waved. "Hey, kitten, can I borrow Jake for a minute?"

"Only for a minute," she grumbled.

I followed him into the hall. "What's up, chief?"

Charlie scratched the back of his head. "I have a guy in custody who used to work in this SNF. He's an aide named Tom Wyler. You know him?"

"You could say that."

"I heard that he molested one of the patients here."

"Yeah …"

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, Jake. It was Bella, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but, Charlie … he didn't get far, 'cuz I nailed him."

"I wish I would've known earlier. I could've put you in the cell with him, and let you beat him to a pulp, the little sh**!"

"I scared him pretty good. You put me in that cell with him, he probably would crap his pants right on the spot."

Rubbing his mustache, Charlie said in a strangled voice, "What would I have done without you here, watching over my little girl?"

"Don't think about that. I was here, and like I said, I roughed him up a bit."

"Thanks, kid. God, I'll be so glad when she comes home."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

The next day, Linda, the day aide had just finished toweling me off. "Jake coming this morning?"

"I think so, why?"

"What are you blind? Most of the women here have a crush on him—a couple of the guys too, if you want the truth. Man, oh man, your knight in shining armor, protecting your virtue. Must be nice having your own personal—and good looking, I might add—body guard."

"Body guard? Protecting my virtue? What do you mean?"

"You're telling me you don't know?"

"Know what?'

"Oops! I guess I shouldn't have let that slip, but since it's you, it'll be okay … I think. If it was me, I'd want to know for sure."

She put away the wash basin, and placed the towels in the hamper, then swiping back a few strands of brown hair from her forehead, sat on the edge of my bed. Her blue eyes were bulging as she started to narrate her story. "You remember Tom Wyler?"

Frowning, she said, "Probably not. You were still out of it when he was here. Anyway, he got assigned to your care one day. I didn't actually get to witness the big whoop-de-do, but I heard it. I was in the next room, and wow—let me tell you, it sounded like a war zone in here.

"I got called in to finish up your bath after the police hauled him off. The supervisor came and explained what happened. That aide was a sicko, and he tried to molest you. Mrs. Reynolds told me he had his hands on your boobs, and he was just about ready to stick his filthy fingers into your whoo-ha, when Jake came in, knocked him off the bed, and nearly wiped the wall clean with him.

"No one else knows about this, so keep it under your hat. They were told that he moved out of town, but I know the truth. I kind of like this job, and don't want to get the axe, okay?"

"Your secret's safe with me."

Linda got up from the bed. "I better go, old lady Crenshaw will be pounding the floor with her cane if I don't show up at 8:00 sharp. The crabby woman thinks she owns the place. She's got the money too. I don't know, maybe she does own it. Anyway, later, missy. Ring for me if you need anything, and tell Jake, hello for me, will ya?"

Hooooley cow! And my wolf boy never mentioned a thing about it. He wasn't just a knight in shining armor, he was my guardian angel—my strong, muscular, good looking guardian angel. _Thank you, Linda for that little slip._ I was seeing Jacob in a whole new light.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Healing Ways

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Another week shot to hell, but at least Bella seemed to be getting stronger. She even got to stand up straight on the tilt table. It was not without her constant moaning and groaning tho'. Didn't discourage me at all. Bella said I was a persistent sadist. I liked to think I was her persistent personal trainer.

Now that she could stand, we did gait training, and I gotta say, she was as wobbly as Bambi on that ice pond.

The day finally arrived when the doc let her leave the SNF. Her cast was removed first, an immobilizer applied, and then the rehab staff went over all her exercises with us. I was pumped.

Charlie and I arrived at the hospital at the same time. I helped lift Bella out of the wheelchair and into the cruiser. It wasn't like I didn't have any experience gettin' someone in and out of the thing, and believe me, she was a lot less weight than my ol' man. It was like lifting a feather.

We drove up to the front of the house, and I carried her up to her room, 'cuz—let me tell you—it's a mother to get a wheelchair up a staircase!

Charlie was worried about Bella's safety. "How are you going to get back and forth to the bathroom?"

"Gosh, Dad, I'm a little unsteady but if I lean one hand on your shoulder, I'm sure I can make it okay. Besides, Linda packed my bedpan. It's in one of the bags."

"Should I be here, listenin' to this conversation?"

With a roll of her eyes, she groused, "Oh, grow up, Jake."

"Hey, if I grow any taller, I'll have to walk all hunched over every time I come here."

Nodding in agreement, Charlie fired back, "Good point, kid."

* * *

I actually had to help Charlie in the kitchen. How anyone could get to his age and still be clueless when it came to cookin' was beyond me. Not that I was a chef or anything, but I _could_ whip up a quick meal. Hog dogs, beans, pancakes, eggs—okay, so maybe I wasn't Gordon Ramsey, but it was just food, and Bella needed to eat!

I stayed at Charlie's 'til after dinner, knowing that Sue wouldn't let my dad starve, then had to beat it back home. Charlie looked wounded when I got up to leave.

"I'll be back in the morning, Chief. No worries."

He sighed, and gave me a desperate look.

"What?"

"I can't dump all this on you. You've got your own problems; your dad to take care of, but I can't take any more time off. I'm out of options. I don't know what to do. How is this going to work?"

"We'll think of something." _I hope._

* * *

When I got home, Dad was on the phone with Charlie. Jeez, I just left there.

Dad waved at me, still talking. "I think that would be best. She'd have someone here 24/7, and you can rest easy, eh?

"Good night to you too." He handed me the phone to put back on its cradle. "That was Charlie."

"Yeah, I figured."

"I told him we should have Bella come live with us for a while until she's back on her feet again. So, Son, what do you think?"

"I don't know. You mean it?"

"Why? You have an objection?"

"Hell, no."

"Well, all right then. Pick her up tomorrow morning. We can put her up in the twin's old bedroom. You may as well get used to living together."

"Don't give me any ideas, Dad."

"Like you didn't already think of that yourself."

"Ya got me."

Winking, he added, "I know."

* * *

# # # # #

Charlie sat on my bed, discussing my move to La Push. I wasn't too keen on the whole idea. "Dad, I can manage on my own. I'm not totally helpless. Jake can come in the morning and again at night."

"And leave you here alone all day? I wouldn't be able to concentrate on work. I'd be worried about you. Jacob's been a great help, and he's been trained in all your care. I don't think he minds either."

"He's too selfless. He'd say yes to the proposition, but I don't think he realizes what he's getting into. I just can't burden him with the extra responsibility."

"Okay, kiddo. I guess I'll call Renee and ask if she'll take you in."

"What? Oh no, I'd be worse than alone."

Dad looked a little too smug when he announced, "Well, it's either Jacksonville or La Push. Your choice."

"Geesh, you sure drive a hard bargain."

"Better believe it."

"All right," I grumbled. "Can you please help me pack?"

* * *

Oh, hell, I tossed and turned all night with that idea stuck in my head. _Thanks a lot, Dad!_ Bella and I sharing the same roof. All riiiight. Worked for me. Now if I could just get to sleep ...

Rarin' to go bright and early the next morning; I revved up the Rabbit, and was on the highway before the cock crowed.

With a couple of raps at the front door, I yelled, "C'mon, Charlie. Let's get a move on."

He came out to the porch, scratching his head, and yawnin'. On seeing the big grin on my face, he mumbled, "You always this cheerful, first thing in the morning?"

I agreed, nodding. "Pretty much."

"Hop to it, then. She's dressed, all packed, and ready to go."

* * *

I loaded up the car with her belongings and the wheelchair, whistling the whole time. Then I scooped Bella into my arms and carted her to the front seat of the Rabbit. Charlie stopped me, as I came into the house one last time to double check that I hadn't left anything behind.

"I'm sorry for laying this extra burden on you, Jake."

"Hey—I'm glad to do it. Bella's my best friend."

He patted me on the back. "And she couldn't ask for a better one. I mean that sincerely."

"Jeez, Chief … stop, you're makin' me blush."

* * *

Charlie followed me out to the Rabbit and Bela rolled down her window. He stuck his head inside the car and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You behave yourself now, kitten. Be good to this boy, okay?"

"Okay."

Her father sounded like he was choking. "I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too, Dad."

"I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Dad greeted us at the door. "Hey, Bella. Glad you came. Just make yourself at home. Jacob will get you settled in."

Thanks, Billy."

"If you'll excuse me, I've got some laundry to put away." He rolled down the hall and into his bedroom.

I pushed Bella in the wheelchair to her new digs. "And this will be your suite. It comes with walls, a floor, a closet and everything."

She showed no reaction to my little joke, and didn't appear too overjoyed at the prospect of movin' in either.

"I know it's not the Ritz, but …"

Bella pivoted the wheelchair around and looked up at me with those sad brown eyes. "No, that's not it. I just feel so guilty that you're stuck babysitting me."

"Like I told Charlie, it's no problem. I'm willin' and able." I showed off my guns to prove my point.

"Yeah, I know … big, bad Jake. But it _is_ a problem, a big problem."

"Hey, none of that. Suck it up, Bells. If you feel that bad, you can help with the cookin'."

"Now see, that's another thing. How can you and Billy afford to feed me?"

I took her hand and hunkered down in front of her. "Are you kiddin'? You eat like a bird. Anyhow, Charlie said he'd bring us groceries every week, even pop tarts. So, see? You're worrying over nothin'."

With her head turned from me, she argued, "I'll never be able to repay you."

I jerked, rocking back on my heels, and stood up. "If you're tryin' to insult me; you're doin' a damn fine job of it. You don't havta pay your friends. They'd do anything for you without a thought of payment. They do it out of love. I'm your friend, Bells, and you know how I feel about you."

"Still …"

"Ah-ah-ah! No more overthinkin' everything. Why do you always do that?

"You wait here. I'll go get the rest of the stuff outta the car."

* * *

# # # # #

Jacob was a saint. How could he put his life on hold to help me? I was a useless blob. He had to either wheel me around, or carry me here and there. My legs and arms were still like wet noodles; I couldn't even propel myself in this stupid wheelchair for more than a few minutes at a time. Would I ever be able to walk under my own power again?

Glancing at the door, I watched as Jacob came storming in with a load of my things. He was whistling like he was actually enjoying himself, while I was feeling miserable. I hated to be acting ungrateful, but his cheerfulness made me feel even worse.

He pushed me closer to the small dresser on the far wall, and placed some of my clothes on my lap. "Here, I'll hand these to you, and you tell me where you want them put."

We finished up all the organizing, and Jacob decided to get me out of the house. "Let's go outside for a while. We gotta catch some rays before the sun hides behind the clouds. Vitamin D—an essential vitamin. By the way, did you remember to bring your vitamins?"

"Yes, Charlie packed them. They're in the bag with my toiletries."

I tuned to look over my shoulder at him. "You know you don't have to entertain me, Jake. We can go to the Taj so you can work on whatever."

"Oooookaaaay … we'll tootle on over to the Taj then. You can be my surgical assistant, and hand me my tools."

Finally, something useful for me to do.

* * *

Jacob looked up from the cycle parts, whatever they were, suddenly alert.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry, I guess you didn't hear my dad calling us. Sue brought us some lunch."

"You really could hear him from way out here?"

"Yup." He popped the _P_. I wished he'd stop doing that. It was annoying.

"Do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pop your _P's._ "

He started wheeling me toward the back door of the house. "I don't _always_ do that. What's the big deal anyway?"

"It's not a big deal. It just irritates me."

"Never did before."

"Yes it did, I was just too polite to mention it."

"All right, I promise on my honor to never pop another _P_ as long as I live. There, ya happy now."

"No, but it's a start."

Jacob laughed; that beautiful laugh that I loved so well. I was acting like a snot, and he was laughing. What was wrong with him? For that matter, what was wrong with me?

* * *

 **# # # # #**

After lunch, I put Bella through the paces and listened to her whine and fuss about how hard I was making her work. "No pain, no gain," I teased.

"How much pain?"

Enough to put muscle on you."

"Ugh!" The back of her head hit the pillow. "I hate you, Jacob Black."

"I call those pretty strong words for a one-legged Swan girl."

"Oh, ha, ha."

* * *

Later that day, I helped Bella to the kitchen. Charlie brought over a ton of groceries, and Bella basically sat at the table preparing ingredients and giving orders to Charlie and me for the actual cookin'. It was amazing how a little supervision could make our meal better than our usual fare. I'd bet the smell was drivin' the guys wild. I could see that this arrangement was already growin' on Dad and me, and for sure, the pack too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Jaded and the Jerk

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

For the next several days, Bella was quiet. She never once complained about my obnoxious jokes or my working her too hard. I kinda missed it. I couldn't get away with anything before, and now she seemed to let the most annoying things slide. The girl went through her exercises halfheartedly too. It was like she was sleepwalkin' or somethin'."

I came back from patrol one morning, and found her in the woods behind our house, sitting in the wheelchair, just staring into space. My gut clenched. This was not a good sign.

"Whaddya doin' out here, Bells?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what a pain I am. About how worthless I feel. About how I'm going to be bound to this stupid wheelchair for the rest of my life."

"Jeez, Bells, you've only been out of your cast for six days. Give yourself some time."

"This—coming from a wolf boy who heals instantly."

"Oh, c'mon, that's beside the point. You'll get your strength back."

She finally gazed up at me, making eye contact. "Will I?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course you will, 'cuz I'll be helping you."

Bella glared at me, and said, "I want to go home, Jake. I'm tired of doing all this crap. It's not working. We're both spinning our wheels."

Looking down at her hands fisted in her lap, she mumbled, "Sometimes I wish I had died in that crash."

That tore it. I was getting reaaaally upset with this line of thinkin'. "Thanks a lot! That's totally selfish of you. You'd leave your mom, and dad, and me? You take that back."

Her head tipped up, and a scowl crossed her face. "You going to make me, big boy?"

Damn, she was stubborn as all get out. I was grinding my teeth. Taking a deep breath, I continued reasoning with the unreasonable woman. "Look, I know it's depressing, but you've gotta be patient. You left the hospital not even a week ago."

"Oh, yeah … how about the two weeks after I woke up.

"I can't do this anymore. And you—you're just wasting your time. I'm holding you back. You could be out having fun with the guys."

"Sure, sure, maybe I could, but if I'm wasting my time, so what? It's my time to waste. So, don't be tellin' me how to spend it."

Her eyes began to glisten with tears. Oh, sh**. I couldn't stand seein' her cry.

I stood there lamely, as she said the words that stabbed at my heart, "I'm just miserable, Jake. And I'm dragging every one of you into the pit with me."

"I don't want you to be miserable, honey. Let's start over again, but this time, you gotta think positive, and cooperate with me. You've gotta set your mind to want this.

"I tell you what … when you start walking on your own again, I'll take you dancin'. How does that sound, huh?"

"Great—dancing. You of all people know I hate dancing."

"Yeah, but that's only 'cuz you've never danced with me."

With a deadpan expression, she groaned, "I can hardly wait."

* * *

Rolling her into the kitchen, I set her by the table facing me. "No more talk of defeat. We're gonna lick this, guaranteed. But first off, you need to eat more."

"Ugh … I can't. I don't ever feel hungry."

"Jeez, what must that be like?"

* * *

I thought about what she said, and got a brain storm. While she was in the bathroom, I called Charlie at work.

"Hey, chief, can you do me a favor and buy me one of those body building powders."

"You're kidding me. This has got to be one of your jokes. Not too funny, I might add, but I'm game. What's the punchline?"

"There is no punchline. I'm serious. Bella needs to put on some weight, but she hardly eats, so I thought that maybe if I could make her a power shake twice a day, it would add a few hundred calories."

"I'll be there after work with a big container. What kind should I get?"

I peeked past the wall to be sure Bella wasn't comin' around the corner yet. "It should say, whey protein somewhere on the label."

"Got it … whey protein."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"Any time, kid."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Jacob was busy pouring milk and scoops of some white chalky substance into a blender. The liquid was dripping down the sides, and the powdery stuff was flying everywhere. "You're making a mess. Put the lid on the blender, Jake. What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm making you a shake."

"A shake …"

"Yeah, you know, one of those protein drinks. I think it could put some meat on your bones. It'll make you stronger."

"If you say so."

After considering my advice, the drink remained inside the blender. Jacob put the culinary results in a large glass, and with a grin as wide as the Amazon, handed me my shake.

"Drink up, Bells. You'll like it. Isn't vanilla your favorite flavor?"

How did he know that? No matter how many flavors there were on the planet, I still went with vanilla. I took a sip. It wasn't bad, in fact, I _did_ like it. The fact that Jacob cobbled it up for me made it all the better.

Nodding, I licked my lips, and taking another sip, smiled up at him. "Thanks, Jake."

Geesh, it occurred to me just then, that this was the first time I had thanked him for all he'd been doing for me. Suddenly, I felt very ashamed.

Jacob danced around the kitchen, pumping his fist. "Yeeessss, I knew it. Score one for the wolf boy."

From that day on, Jacob was my personal soda jerk, and amazingly—just like he prophesied—I began to feel stronger.

* * *

The next day, Jacob asked me, "You wanna go over to Charlie's and pick up a coat?"

"Why? I brought my hoodie along."

"Yeah, I know, but I wanna take you to First Beach, and it's always colder over there.

"I can drop you off at your house, so you can pack up more stuff, and I can go get Dad's insulin at the pharmacy while you're there."

"Okay, that should give me enough time."

"Oh, almost forgot … a dress too, somethin' fancy."

"That's easy, I only have two, the blue one I wore to prom, and the lavender, Mom bought me for graduation."

"I liked the blue one."

"Okay, the blue one."

* * *

Jacob helped me up the stairs to my bedroom.

"You gonna be all right without the wheelchair?"

"This room's not that big. I'll be fine."

As soon as Jacob left, I fired up my laptop. I know it was wrong of me, but I wanted to see if Alice's email address was still valid. Telling myself that I was just curious as to where they'd settled, I typed the address into the recipient box, and added a short message, letting her know I was recovering from the accident. The email returned immediately as undeliverable. I had no choice but to accept the fact that the Cullens had severed all ties with me, but I was still hit pretty hard. Then I marveled that Jacob had stayed the course, and even now was looking out for my welfare. God, I didn't deserve the boy.

I heard the Rabbit pulling into the driveway, and quickly shut down the computer, grabbed my coat and dress, and haphazardly stuffed some clothes into a bag. I wondered if the guilt was written all over my face. Gah, Jacob could always read me like a book, would he notice?

* * *

First Beach _was_ a lot colder, and the pebble-strewn shore was a terror to navigate even in better days. If Jacob hadn't been there to catch me I would've face planted half a dozen times. When he did grab me, crushing me to his chest, I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I had to admit, I felt safe and warm in his arms. As he held me, I remembered the kiss on the mountain before the newborn battle, and all those emotions resurfaced. I buried my face in his shoulder so he wouldn't see the red creeping up my cheeks.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I didn't say anything on the way to the beach, but somethin' was up. I figured, what difference would it make? The only waves I wanted made were crashin' on the shore. If Bella told me what was botherin' her, then okay; if not—big deal.

And there we were, passing the sign for First Beach. I had the resistance bands in the backpack on the rear seat, but there was no sense in bringin' the wheelchair along. It couldn't cut thu' all the rocks and sand, so, after parking the Rabbit on the rise overlookin' the ocean, I carried Bella down to our driftwood bench. I didn't want her to be tuckered out before the _Jacob Black Gait Trainin' School_ was in session.

* * *

"Gosh, it's so hard slogging through this stuff."

"That's the whole point, Bells. You havta really push yourself to walk in sand. It'll increase you endurance. Okay, just twice more, I promise, then we'll do your exercises."

After twenty minutes or so, I put away the bands into my backpack.

"You did good, girl. You feelin' okay?"

Gazing at me with those big chocolate eyes, she moaned, "I feel tired."

Bella let out a squeal as I hoisted her up in my arms and sat her on the _bench._ She snuggled into me when I plopped down beside her, and actually positioned my arm around her shoulder. _Be still my heart._ I almost said somethin' smart-alecky, but thought better of it. If I made her feel all weird about how close we were seated, she'd draw her sweet self away from me. I'd be nuts to do that. Not when I had just made such great inroads with her!

"Ummmmnnn … she murmured. "You're so warm."

"Told ya I was one hot number."

With a roll of her eyes, she smacked me in the chest. "Be serious."

I nodded. "Okay, serious."

"I think I owe you an apology, Jake. I've been a real grump."

"Can't hold that against you. It's understandable. Your life changed in an instant, and you couldn't make out the light at the end of the dark tunnel."

"That's no excuse. I've been ungrateful and self-centered. And all the while, everyone around me was suffering too. I don't want to be that person anymore.

"So, thank you, Jake. I owe you my life."

"I'd do it all over again. You know that, right?"

Bella placed her hand on my cheek, and I leaned into it.

"Yeah, I know. That's what's so amazing. You're just so full of … love and compassion."

"Jeez, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll forgive me."

I drew her hand away from my face. Kissing her palm, I enclosed it within my own, and pressed it to my heart. "Sure, sure. I forgive you. I always do, don't I?"

She smiled, a sad little smile. "Yes, you do."

Letting go of her hand, I jumped down from the log, and helped her back into my arms. "Okay, then. Case closed. Not another word about it.

"C'mon, Bells, time to go home."

* * *

Every night, in the _middle_ of the night, I would stand outside her room and listen to her breathe. Sometimes, I'd peek in while she slept, just to make sure she was all right.

After our day at the beach, when I swung by her room, I heard her talkin' in her sleep, and it was my name she was repeatin'… "Jacob, my Jacob."

I couldn't resist. I went in and knelt by the bed. She flipped over, facing me. Reaching out, I smoothed my fingers gently over her hair, my eyes misting up as they ruffled through the short strands where her head had been shaved. It was a miracle, a freakin' miracle. She was here, alive; I'd almost lost her. And my name was pourin' from her lips. Jeez, what a sucker I was for her, but hearing those words melted my heart. Reluctantly, I walked back to my room, slid into my own bed, and dreamt of our future together. I had to believe it was possible, that it would happen, but it was so hard to wait 'til that day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Rockin'to the Beat of their Hearts

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns twilight

* * *

That Friday, there was a dance at the Chapter house. So, I told Bella, "Okay, girl, this Friday, you need to get into that little blue dress 'cuz we're goin' dancin'."

She looked like a hurricane was headin' her way. "Don't look so scared. I'll be holdin' you up. It'll be fun, you'll see."

"That all depends on what you consider fun," she muttered.

* * *

The day arrived, and I havta admit, the mirror didn't lie. I cleaned up pretty damn good.

I wondered if Bella would think so. She mostly saw me either shirtless and in cutoffs, or grease- spattered tees. One way to find out ... Tappin' on the bedroom door, I called to her, "Hey, Bells, you ready?"

She opened the door and a beauty stared back at me. I was so stunned that the words got caught in my throat. Finally one got through the canal, as I brayed, "Wow! You look amazing."

The color in her cheeks ripened to tomato red, and her heart was thumpin' at 1000 rpm's. "You're not half-bad yourself."

"Let's book on outta here. No sense in being stingy, and hiding all this freakin' magnificence. We should share with the rest of the world, right?"

"Jacob," my dad yelled form the living room. "Before you leave, let me take a picture. I've got to prove to the relatives that you _do_ own a shirt."

"Very funny, Dad."

He snapped the photo when we emerged. "You look very pretty, Bella." He then pointed at me, and chuckled. "If you don't win a kiss from this young lady tonight, you'll disgrace the name of Black."

Bella's mouth dropped open, and an encore of red splotched her face. Dad quickly took another shot, and said, "That one will definitely be in living color, eh?"

I grabbed Bella's hand. "C'mon, Bells before the ol' man does a whole photo shoot."

"Hey, now, that's a great idea."

We zipped out the front door, and I crooned over my shoulder, "Later, Dad. And don't wait up for us."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I was ridin' on a cloud, havin' the prettiest girl on the planet, holdin' my hand. We walked in the door to the Chapter house, and heads turned. Embry and Quil stood there, slack-jawed, and gave me the thumbs up.

The music was great, and we danced nearly every number, but I could tell that Bella was gettin' tired, what with draggin' along that lead weight wrapped around her leg. So, I had her perched on my toes for the next few dances.

"So, are you havin' a good time?"

She looked up at me with those big chocolate eyes. "I guess."

"You guess?"

Bella scowled at me. "Okay … I always have a good time when I'm with you."

"You do? Since when?"

"Since always."

I grinned at that confession, and Bella averted her eyes. Noticing her wetting her lips, I saw that they were a little dry.

"You want some punch? I promise—Scout's honor—that it's not spiked."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"'Cuz Paul's not here."

Sniffin' at the air, I groaned, "Sh** … oh, sorry. I spoke too soon."

The devil, himself, had just entered the room and swaggered toward us. "Hey, Jake, where ya been hiding this chick?"

As he got closer a confused expression crossed his face. "Wait … Is that you, Bella? Man, I just might have to squeeze in a dance with you tonight."

 _Over my dead body._ "In your dreams, Paul, in your dreams."

Spreading out my arms, I cautioned, "See these arms. That's exactly where Bella's stayin' … right where she belongs."

"Getting' a little territorial there, Jake?"

Noddin', I blustered, "Better believe it."

I got up close and personal, and patted the pockets of his jacket.

Paul slapped my hands away. "What the hell?"

"Just checkin'." I handed the bottle of whiskey to Bella. "I'll go get that punch now, Bells."

With his arms out to the sides, Paul complained, "Why is it that nobody ever trusts me?"

Seth walked up at that moment, and the bottle changed hands. He held it up, at Paul's eye-level. "Maybe because you're so untrustworthy."

"Ouch ... I'm leaving." Pointing at the whiskey, Paul added, "By the way, I'll be coming back for that. See ya, little bro."

"Not if I see you first."

Turnin' to Seth, I urged, "Hey, Seth, can you watch her for a minute? Keep the wolves away, huh?"

"Sure, anything you say, Jake."

* * *

After the dance, I took the Rabbit up to _The Lookout,_ a romantic place overlooking the ocean, and parked it there. It was nicknamed, _The Lookout_ ', cuz when a guy and his girl went to that spot it was—LOOK OUT! Anything could happen, and usually did—not that I was plannin' for anything to happen, you understand.

Anyway, the night was still young, the moon was full, and there we were parked at _The Lookout_. Bella glanced at me and said, "I've never parked with a guy before. You thinking of getting lucky tonight?"

I couldn't believe she asked that question, and my eyebrows rose an inch. "Not hardly. The back seat of this heap isn't big enough for _that_."

Jeez, it just sorta slipped out. I half-expected her to slap my face for that remark. Instead, she burst out laughing.

The laughter stopped abruptly, when I smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothin', it's just that you're laughin'."

"So?"

Shakin' my head, I answered, "Bells … think about it. This is the first time I've heard you laugh since you woke up."

"Really?"

"Yup! And did you notice … I didn't pop that _P_?"

"No, you didn't. Thank you, and thank you for taking me dancing. It was fun."

"See … told ya."

"So you did."

I reached for her hand, gently tracing small circles on the back of it. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure, what is it?"

I didn't wanna sound like a pathetic beggar, or anything, but damn, I wanted her to kiss me in the worst way. "Um, do you think you could give me a goodnight kiss, here instead of at the house? I mean … you know, like the one we shared on the mountain. I—"

Never did get out the next syllable. Bella had my mouth otherwise occupied in the most freakin'ly awesome way.

Blinkin' in shock, I asked the eternal question, "Does this mean you'll be my girl?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Well, think harder."

"You finished talking?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Our lips locked for the second time, and her fingers began dancin' thru my hair.

* * *

# # # # #

Surprisingly, I had so much fun at the dance. Jacob let me set my feet on his toes, walking me through the motions. Occasionally I was lifted, and twirled around on the dance floor. I felt almost like _Eliza Doolittle_ … I could've danced all night. Then I realized it wasn't the dance or the music—it was Jacob. It was even adorable how he got all possessive of me when Paul showed his face. Oh my gosh, did I just admit that?

He was awfully sexy in that suit and tie too. I'd never actually seen him all decked out before. My wolf boy looked dashing! And good grief, I found myself gazing at him more than I should have. He'd been my best friend for so long, but now, he'd taken on a role that was more than that. Was I falling in love with him?

* * *

Jacob took me to a secluded lookout point. It was beautiful to behold. One glance at Jacob, though, it was clear he was hoping the moonlight and the stars would put me in the mood—a mood that he was already in, to put it mildly. When I called him on it, he made a crack that at one time would have made me livid, but this time, I found it hilarious, and started to laugh.

He smiled at me—that Jacob Black-chase-the-clouds-away-smile. I had no idea why he was smiling, and after he explained, it was a sobering thought that I had gone so long without having something to laugh about.

Remembering all the times we laughed together in his little garage, I ached, missing that closeness.

Taking my hand in his, he flashed me those deep brown eyes, so sincere and deserving of love. I didn't know if it was the magic in the moonlight, or the endearing look on his face, but my emotions overwhelmed me. I lost control and practically attacked him, repeating the gist of our encounter at the mountain summit that snowy day.

It shocked him, I realized, but it was a shock to me as well. His lips were soft and inviting. I didn't want to stop … kissing him.

He pulled away and began talking again, and I clearly put an abrupt halt to that. I should've been appalled at my behavior, but I wasn't. It seemed so right; so natural. Why did it take me so long to see what was in front of my nose all this time? How stupid could I be?

* * *

I was in such a haze that we arrived back at his home in what seemed like moments. "Hey, Bells, I had a great time tonight. Let's do it again, huh? And I really want you to think about what I said."

"Okay, I will. I promise."

He opened the door, and I stepped through. Grabbing me about the waist, he hugged me tight, and whispered, "G'night, Bells. Sweet dreams."

"Night, Jake."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I lay in bed, with a smile plastered on my lips … lips that were still _tingling from tangling_ with Bella. Man, I could never be kissed like that by any other girl. My head was reeling. Could I sleep tonight? Did I even want to?

Jeez, just three more days, and her leg immobilizer would be removed. I worried that she'd be going home soon after, and I'd be left behind … again. But the good news was, she kissed me. I didn't kiss her; she kissed me! Sure, sure, I pleaded my case, but she jumped at the chance, not once, but twice. That should count for somethin', right?

Those happy thoughts followed me to la la-land, and the next morning it was back to reality. Bella did her workout without groanin', and afterwards, I was followin' the pack. For the next three days, I had patrol duty.

I drove Bella to the rehab center on the third morning. They took off her _lead weight_ , then did an XRAY to be sure everythin' was in order. She was discharged with instructions to continue the exercises for one more week.

That afternoon, she kissed me goodbye for my tour of duty, and I was off.

The guys were on my case about Bella and me parked at _The lookout_. It was already old news, but they wouldn't let up.

 _I still can't believe it! You and the Swan, huh?_

 _Yeah, Paul. Me and the Swan._

 _Ya know, I never thought I'd ever say this, but she WAS a Swan that night, if ya know what I mean._

 _I get it._

 _I'm not sayin' she was an ugly duckling before, but man oh man …_

 _Just stay away from her, okay?_

 _No problem. I'm not about to get ya upset, buddy._

Embry brushed up beside us. _Well, well, you finally got a conscience, eh?_

 _Get real, Call. I'm just tryin' to keep friendly feeling among the pack._

 _Good thing, because Quil and I would have your hide if you touched her._

 _Pfht! You guys are so touchy. What a bunch of girls._

With a flick of his tail, Paul raced on ahead.

Embry bumped my shoulder. _So much for friendly feeling, eh, Jake?_

 _He knows what's what._

 _He better,_ Embry snorted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Outta the Woods and Into my Arms

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Embry and I phased back, undid the cord at our ankles, and yanked on our cut-offs. The other guys did the same and ran on home.

"Hey, Jake … got a minute?"

"Sure, sure, what's up?"

"I've got to talk to Sam. I was thinking about telling my mom what's-what, you know. I'm tired of fighting with her all the time. I _am_ her only son. Don't you think she deserves the truth?"

"Yeah, I do, but it's not up to me. Sam might not go for it."

"Will you come with me? Maybe between the two of us, he'll see reason."

"Jeez, I don't know. Has Sam ever been reasonable?"

* * *

We trudged over to the Uley's place, draggin' our feet all the way. It felt like doomsday. Sam opened the door, and I noticed Embry's face blanch.

His eyebrows shot up at the sight of us. "What do you two want? Was there a problem during patrol?'

Clearing his throat nervously, Embry stuttered, "No, nothing like that. I just wanted to run something by you."

"Well, come on in then, and sit down."

* * *

Sam stood up from his seat. "You guys really want me to allow this, huh?

"All right then. I'll see what I can do. I'll petition the council tomorrow, and plead your case.

"You owe me, Call. Now both of you get out of here. Go home. I promised to take Emily to her uncle's birthday party."

"Thanks, Sam, you won't regret this."

"I better not."

* * *

The door shut behind us, and I told my buddy, "You can breathe now, Em, and you gotta admit, it wasn't as bad as you made out."

Embry puffed out his cheeks, and blew out the air. "I'm just glad that's over. I can sleep tonight."

Taking a few steps forward, Embry halted, and said, "Do you think the council will okay this?"

"I don't see why not. If your mom could keep the secret of your biological father from you all these years, I'm sure she could keep this under wraps too."

"Yeah … I guess you're right."

We took a short cut through the woods, and when we came out into my rear yard, Bella was running—actually _running_ to me.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Sitting on the back porch, I watched expectantly for the guys to return from patrol. Paul and Quil emerged from the tree line, shirtless and shoeless as usual.

Paul get closer and saluted me. "Hey, girl, how's it goin'?"

"As good as it's going to, I guess."

Quil chipped in, "No more robo-bella, huh?"

Pointing to my right foot, I replied, "No, I got that annoying thing off yesterday."

"Well, that's good. Oh …tell Billy I said hello."

"Okay, Quil, time to beat it. I'm hungry."

I leaned forward. "Wait—why isn't Jake with you?"

"How should I know?" Paul jerked his thumb over one shoulder. "He's back there somewhere with Call." He gestured to Quil. "C'mon, let's go, my stomach's rumblin'." Waving at me, he said, "Later, Bella."

I waited several more minutes, but no Jacob. I was irritated with the nonchalant attitude of the wolf boys. Anything could've happened to their pack mates, and they couldn't have acted any less concerned.

More time elapsed, and now, I was beginning to panic. Jacob was built like a brick wall, and he was highly capable. Embry was with him. But even knowing that fact did not put me at ease. Where could he be?

I stood on the porch, with one hand shading my eyes, searching for any sign of him. Still nothing. Another twenty minutes passed, and by now, I was almost in tears. Finally, I heard him and Embry laughing, and shoving each other. Then, I saw them walking out from the trees.

Relief flooded my brain, and forgetting about my leg, I ran to Jacob, sailing into his arms. I peppered his face with kisses, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Embry chortled. "Hey, pal. You know this girl? I hope so, because I think she likes you."

Jacob tried to answer, but I wouldn't let him. "Three's a crowd," Embry blared as he backed up. "See ya, Jake."

He walked toward his home, while Jacob carried me into his own house. Billy hurried into the kitchen on hearing the door opening on our arrival. He stared at Jacob carrying me. "Bella, are you all right? You didn't fall did you?"

I broke the kiss and twisted my neck in his direction to answer, "Yes, I did, actually. I fell for your son."

"Oh, is that all. Well it's about damn time, eh." He winked at me, and turned, wheeling himself to the living room.

Jacob deposited me onto the kitchen counter, and I disentangled myself … well, most of myself. Our lips were still glued together, and my hands were roaming through his thick hair. Gah, I loved his hair. If I really wanted to admit it to myself, I loved his laugh, his smile, his dark eyes, that hot body. I was definitely feeling better— _better_ than better.

Billy peeked into the kitchen, interrupting our amorous activity for the second time. "Dinner ready yet?"

"Yeah, it's in the crock pot. I'll dish it up in a minute."

Giving Jacob another quick thirst-quenching kiss, I muttered, "You can put me down now."

He lifted me up over his head with a face-spliting grin, and set me on my feet. Then he washed his hands, got down the bowls, and utensils for the stew I fixed, and helped me ladle it out.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Holeeeey … Not that I was complainin' or anythin', but jeez, the girl was wild, kissing me all over, and hugging me tighter than a bolt on my engine mount. Speakin' of engines, believe you me … she had my engine revving up.

I carried her, hangin' onto me like a little monkey, and Dad caught us in the act as we walked thru the door … not that I cared about that. Dinner was ready, but I was already full. Her heat-seekin' lips filled me with an energy that practically sent me into orbit. Hot dog! Who needed food at this point?

Dad finally broke us up—the spoilsport. So, I helped set out the tableware and serve the stew. He sat across from us bouncin' his eyeballs, first to me then Bella, an all-knowing smile on his face.

"What?"

He patted his mouth with a napkin. "Nothing, Son, unless there's something you want to tell me."

"Noooo … nothin' to tell."

"You know, my legs work none too well, but my vision is still excellent, and that was a whole lot of _something_ I saw."

Bella started to cough, and I had to stand over her and pat her on the back. "Okay, so ya got me. We're in love. So what?"

My dad chewed and swallowed a spoonful of stew, then pointed at Bella. "Is what you said true? You fell for Jacob? Does that mean you're in love with my son here?"

I looked at Bella, waiting for her answer. Her face began to pop out in red splotches, but she sat up straight, and declared, "Yes, Billy. I know it's been long in coming, but I can now say without a doubt, that I'm in love with him. Is that all right with you?"

Dad snorted, then replied, "I always hoped you two would come together one day, so sure, sure. You've made me a happy man, Bella. Your dad will be happy too. Which reminds me, since you're pretty well recuperated, I called Charlie a little while ago. He thinks you probably could return home this weekend."

Bella's face fell, and my heart sang. She didn't wanna leave. I didn't wanna see her _leave_ either, but it filled me with joy at her sad expression when Dad gave her the news. Yes—the girl loved me. She was mine.

* * *

Bella and I washed up all the dishes, and while we worked, she confided, "I got so scared when you didn't come back with Quil and Paul after patrol. And that idiot, Paul, was no help. He didn't know where you'd gotten to, and didn't seem to care either."

I dried the next bowl and put it up in the cupboard. "That's really sweet of you, honey, but you don't need to get so worried about me. I can take care of myself."

"But, Jake, suppose you got outnumbered? I mean … you don't really know how many vamps could be lurking about out there."

"Pfht! Like that would ever happen. We can smell them from a mile away. We'd be gone before they could ever get to us. Plus—they don't even know that we exist. So see? No problem."

"I still worry. Please … promise me you'll be more careful, and not stay behind like that."

"Okay, if it makes you feel better, I promise. There, I said it."

Putting the last bowl on the shelf, I wiggled my eyebrows. "It's not official 'til we seal it with a kiss."

Bella slung the towel onto the counter, and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, reaching up on her tip-toes. Right when our lips met, Dad came wheelin' in again. I heard him clear his throat. "Back at it, I see. You know, I'm glad Charlie wants you home this weekend, Bella, because your dad and I are both too young to be grandparents, eh."

"Daaaaad!"

Shakin' his head, he muttered, "Yep, a whole lot of something … a _whoooole_ lot."

* * *

Embry came by the house two days later. He was bouncin' like Tigger. "Hey, Jake, guess what?"

I didn't havta guess. "No way! The council gave you the go-ahead?"

"Yep."

"That is _awesome_."

"I just came from Sam's. I can't wait to tell my mom. I want you and Bella to come on over while I give her the news."

I yelled behind me to the bedroom. "Bells … you wanna go with us to the Calls' place?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Moral support."

"What …?"

"Just get your coat; we'll wait."

I handed the car keys to Embry. "Why don't you start up the Rabbit, so it'll warm up inside. I can't risk Bells catchin' a cold."

"Sure thing, Jake."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

On the way, Bella asked, "What's going on?"

Embry brayed, "I'm telling my mom the big secret."

"Oh, so I'm there to grab her when she faints dead away. Is that it?"

"Sort of, but I'll do the catchin', unless you wanna break another bone."

"No, thanks."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Ms. Call did not believe one word that came out of Embry's mouth. Her face contorted, as she bellowed, "What a lot of bullsh**! And you, Jacob—how can you stand there as his accomplice? Does Billy know you're here?"

"No, but he'd tell you the same thing that Embry just said."

"Get out! All of you." She fisted a handful of Embry's tee shirt. "Not you, Embry. You're grounded."

Bella stepped forward. Ms. Call, I realize this whole tale sounds a little far-fetched, but it's the truth. Really."

"Did my son pay you to say that?"

Jacob put out his hand, palm side facing the woman. "Stop. You want proof? Come outside with us."

"What on earth for?"

"Humor me."

She let go of Embry's shirt, muttering, "I must be out of my mind to listen to this crap."

* * *

Jacob and Embry went into the yard, and stripped off their clothes behind some bushes. They exploded into fur in front of Tiffany, who began to shake, and sat down hard into a lawn chair. I glanced at the stricken woman, and offered, "Yeah, the legends are true, Ms. Call."

The guys returned to their former glory, and Tiffany ran to her son, crying, and kissing his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Embry. I didn't know."

They walked together inside, and Jacob and I got in the Rabbit and went home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fever of the Heart

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

The dreaded day arrived … the day I had to return Bella to her home. She looked none too happy about it either. The house was gonna seem so empty without her in it, plus—the great smells from the kitchen would be no more. It was back to beans and franks. Maybe she could give me some cookin' tips.

Bella was quiet most of the way to Forks, and there were tears in her eyes. "I don't want to go home, Jake."

Ugh! My heart ached at her words. "Ditto. I'm really gonna miss you."

"I realize I'm only fifteen minutes away, but it may as well be hours."

"Yeah, I hear ya … that's fifteen whole minutes I could be spendin' with you."

She turned to me. "Did you have to say that?"

"Okay, so how 'bout this? Maybe Charlie would let you have a sleepover at my place on weekends, like when we were little."

"Sure, that'd go over big with the chief of police. Get real, I'm no longer a pitiful cripple, and we're not kids anymore, Jake."

My hands flew up off the steering wheel. "I knooooow! That's what's so great about it."

"Oh, ha, ha. But, honestly, is sex all you ever think about?"

I smirked at her, and replied, "Pretty much."

Her mouth dropped open, and she protested … loudly. "Jaaaaacob Blaaaack!"

"I gotta be honest. What did you expect? I can't help it: I'm a guy … so sue me."

She sat back against the seat, her arms folded across her chest, and her eyes raised to the ceiling.

"Oh, c'mon. Bells. You don't havta act all innocent with me. I know it's crossed your mind too—a lot. You think I don't hear your heart race every time you're near me?"

There went the red cheeks flashin' at me again. "That's beside the point."

"No—that _is_ the point. Look … you don't havta be embarrassed about it, honey. It's a fact of life. I've got hormones, you've got hormones …"

"I get it, Jake. Can we change the subject now?"

"Sure, sure. Let's see… oh, I know. They're havin' a sale on alternator belts and spark plugs at Fork's Auto Parts."

I heard her sigh.

"What?"

* * *

I helped transfer all her belongings into the house. Remembering her ER history all too clearly, I took everything up the stairs to her room, too. I brushed my hands together as I bounded down the steps. "All done."

"Thanks, Jake. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." I turned, ready to go out the door when she stopped me.

"Wait—can I get you something to drink?"

"Nah, I gotta get back." I shrugged. "Patrol duty … you know."

"Can't you stay just a little while longer?"

"I guess I can spare a few minutes. Patrol's not for another hour."

She frowned. "I hate it when you have to patrol."

"Hey, that's life."

"That doesn't make it any easier."

I twirled a lock of her hair around my finger, mesmerized by the way the gold in the strands shimmered in the light. "If it makes you feel better, I gotta say, we haven't seen many nomads lately." Looking up into her eyes, I added, "So maybe they've learned to stay outta our piece of the forest. "

"If only that was true."

The convo was interrupted by the ringing of the phone in the other room. Bella walked into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hi. Yeah, I made it home safely.

"Jake's still here, but he's going to be leaving soon.

"You know you don't have to do that. I can make us both some lunch."

Bella nodded. "Okay, just bring me a salad then. See you soon. Thanks, Dad."

I stood there awkwardly as she re-entered the room. Bella was on her turf now. Was she expecting a goodbye kiss? Should I wait for her to give me a signal?

Pointin' to the door, I said, "Well, I better be goin'."

It was more than a signal. Practically bumping noses, she shoved her sweet body into my space. We hooked up quickly, but just as quickly had to break it off. The phone rang again. Sh**, it was Charlie. What a pest.

I watched as Bella sashayed to pick up the phone once more. "Hi, Dad. Uh-huh …

"Ranch dressing is fine. Yeah … later."

We both laughed. Then she winked at me. "Now where were we?"

I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her toward me. "Right about here."

Our lips locked, and I thought, _Hormones, yeah, lots of hormones._

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I hadn't really felt lonely before living at Jacob's house. But now, all the quiet was getting to me. I missed his smiling face and those pathetic jokes, and even all the innuendoes.

Several days went by, and Jacob would visit, or I would drop over at his place, yet it never seemed to be enough. I always loved the way his eyes lit up when I arrived; it made my heart skip a beat, and darn him, I know he heard that too.

One morning I had just finished getting dressed, and there was that knock on the door. I ran to see him, but on opening it, instead of looking up at my massive wolf boy, I had to look down at a dark haired pixie. Edward was standing off to the side of her. I was surprised that I was not glad to see them. If fact, I was totally annoyed.

Alice jumped up and down in excitement, then threw herself at me, nearly bowling me over, and pushing us all into the house. "Bella, oh, Bella. You're alive. I can't believe it. We all thought you were going to die. Even Carlisle thought so. I couldn't bring myself to envision you dying, so I stopped my focus on you for a while, and then later there was … nothing."

Edward brushed her aside, and hugged me to his torso. He felt so stony and cold. Was he always this cold? I'd gotten used to Jacob's warmth; gotten used to burrowing into the muscles of his chest. But this … it was as if I was hugging a statue, and I didn't like it one bit, and stiffened on instinct. How in the world had I endured that awful feeling for so long? Holy cow—and I almost married the animated rock.

The rock that was once my fiancée, began to apologize. "Bella, love. You have no idea how grateful I am that you're still alive. You could have knocked me over with a feather when Alice had a vision of you here in Forks, when for so long she could see nothing."

He grazed the side of my throat with his icy lips. I shuddered, and pulled away. "Yes, Edward, I'm alive and you have Jacob Black to thank for it."

His brow furrowed. "Jacob? How does that mutt figure into this?"

Gah! I wanted to slap his face at that remark. "That mutt, as you call him, saved me from the doctors who were about ready to pull the plug. Then he tirelessly worked with me to regain my strength. For god's sake, he even went so far as to actually make up protein shakes so I'd get back to my normal weight."

"Then I should compensate him for all his work. I'm indebted to him for bringing you back to me."

Good lord, I couldn't stand for his arrogance, and now to my great shock, he placed his ring onto my finger. "What are you doing, Edward?"

Removing the band, I placed it onto his palm. "I don't want this anymore. I don't want _you_ anymore. You left me for dead, and now you think you can just waltz back into my life as if nothing ever happened?"

"It's understandable that you should have mixed feelings about this, but—"

Glaring at the golden-eyed dolt, I practically huffed, "Mixed feelings? Mixed Feelings? There's nothing mixed about it. I want you out of here."

Alice spoke up. "Silly Bella. I know you didn't mean that. We're all going to move back. We'll never leave again, until after you and Edward get married."

I was aghast at that revelation. I thought of Embry, and the pain he and Tiffany went through because the wolf gene was tripped when the Cullens moved in. Then my thoughts went to the rest of the wolf pack, and especially my sweet Jacob, and the burden that was foisted upon them. While it was true that the Cullens had no idea that their very existence in Forks would cause the La Push adolescents to shift, there was no excuse now. They were well aware of that very fact.

My blood was beyond the boiling point. "Read my lips, Alice. I don't _want_ to marry your brother, and I don't want to be your BFF. Tell Carlisle not to move you all back to Forks either. I'm thankful for all he did for me and Charlie, but there are young boys growing up in La Push. I can't have them share the same fate as the other shape shifters, simply because you live too near their reservation. I'm sure he'll agree with my rationale. He's a very compassionate soul."

"Bella, love …"

"Don't call me that. I'm not your love. You lost that privilege when you left—again! Now, please go."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Forty-eight hours earlier, Saint Paul, Minnesota. 

Edward was floored when Alice came bouncing into his room. He'd been despondent for weeks, grieving over the loss of his wife to be, but her unbelievable words sent a jolt of joy through his un-beating heart.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Edward, am I ever wrong?"

"Well, yes. You said she had died."

"You have to remember. You weren't the only one in mourning. She was my best friend, and I couldn't bear to see her like that, so I looked away to put it simply. By the time, I re-focused my attention on her, I couldn't see anything. My only guess is that she was surrounded by those stupid mongrels of La Push. They got in the way of my vision."

The little fortuneteller began tapping her foot impatiently. "Well, what are you waiting for? Start packing. Let's put some serious miles on that Volvo."

* * *

Alice couldn't contain her excitement when Bella opened the door, and had her arms around the surprised girl. Oh my gosh. It was so good to see her. Edward on the other hand felt like the non-functional organ in his chest would burst from the flood of overwhelming emotion. If he could cry, he would have.

At vampire speed, he whipped Alice aside. He had to feel his Bella's form within his embrace, but he felt her stiffen at his touch, and when he kissed her neck, she suddenly jerked back. She'd been through a traumatic ordeal. It stood to reason that she would be wary. Still, it hurt to have her draw away from him as she did.

He tried to put her mind at ease by slipping the engagement ring on her left hand. Her reaction was unexpected. She seemed almost angry. Bella always did have an extremely volatile temper, but why would this little gesture upset her so. God's teeth, she acted as if he was a stranger.

The befuddled vampire had to be thankful to Jacob for her life, but apparently, the filthy cur also had something to do with her change of heart. Bella didn't even want any of his family near her? How was any of this possible?

Bella's parting words cut him to the quick. "Get out!"

He stood there in shock, to hear such vitriol pour from her mouth. It was unthinkable. Where was his Bella, the sweet, conforming little girl he had fallen in love with?

When she was calmer, wouldn't she rescind her declaration and come to her senses? Perhaps this was just a phase that would soon pass, and once more she would return to her former self. He thought about attempting to pour on the charm, persuading her to accept his apology, and go on as before, but on second thought, he decided to leave with Alice to avoid any further unpleasantness.

Glancing at his sister, he noted the sad expression on her face. "Come, Alice. It appears our presence here is unwelcome at this time."

Bella jumped in, adding, "Or any time. Goodbye Edward … Alice. Give my regards to the rest of your coven."

Edward turned to go, and at that moment, the door swung open, and Jacob Black made his entrance.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Tyin' It All Up

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns twilight

* * *

Flashback: Seven weeks prior

Gianna escorted the good doctor to the throne room, and Aro greeted him warmly. "What a pleasant surprise … my old acquaintance, Carlisle. What brings you to Volterra? Am I to assume your son's wedding proceeded successfully, and you're here with the documentation of her change?"

"Not quite. That's what I've come to speak to you about."

"How so, dearest friend?"

"I'm sorry to say that Bella has died."

"Died? How truly dreadful. If I may ask, how did it happen?"

"It was a car accident."

"Oh?" Aro took Carlisle's hand in an unmistakable attempt to discern the truth. "Ah … I see. Humans are such fragile beings. I'm certain you did everything in your power to save her. Alas, it seems even your medical skills weren't sufficient for the task, however."

"And what of Edward?"

"My son is taking it extremely hard."

He looked up, his ruby eyes locked with Carlisle's. "Ah, yes, of course. If memory serves me well, Isabella was his singer as well as his fiancée. But … time will heal him … surely."

"That is to be seen."

Gianna entered the room once more with an announcement. "Excuse me for interrupting, Aro, but Heidi is on her way."

"Oh, that _is_ good news. Thank you, dear one; you may go now."

Gianna smiled and left the area, her heels clicking on the tile floor. Aro licked his lips, fiendishly. "I do so hope she has brought a delicious assortment today."

Turning to Carlisle, he commented, "But where are my manners? Carlisle, won't you join us for a little refreshment?"

Looking appalled, Carlisle declined the invitation. "Thank you, no. I have a plane to catch. My patients at the hospital are awaiting my return."

"Such a shame. Next time then. I am so very grateful for your visit, and apprising me of these unfortunate events. Perhaps we shall meet again under more auspicious circumstances in the future. Arrivederci, mio migliore amico."

Dr. Cullen bowed in deference to the monarch of Volterra. "Goodbye, Aro."

Carlisle nearly flew out of the dank, foreboding dungeon at vampire speed, wanting to put as much distance between the _diners_ , and the _dinner guests_ as possible.

When the plane swooped up off the runway, Carlisle sighed in relief. He hoped that the encounter with the Vampiric leader would be his last.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Present Day: Bella's House

Pullin' onto Bella's street, I noticed right off the bat that there was Eddie's stinkin' silver Volvo sittin' in her driveway. Goddammit, the tickeroo was there? Where in hell did he come from? I thought I was at long last rid of the miserable sucker.

After parkin' the rabbit out front, I waited; ears peeled to the argument in progress. Bella was definitely on a roll. The freakin' vamp didn't stand a chance against her.

Good girl, she gave him back that monstrosity he called an engagement ring.

What an idiot. Did he actually think she wouldn't notice that he had gotten outta Dodge on the fastest stagecoach? Jeez, he had the IQ of a planet, but the common sense of a gnat.

Finally, I made my move when I heard her say, _Please go._ I was dyin' to see the surprise on his ugly mug when I blew into Bella's living room. I rapped on the door, but shoved it open on my own.

I huffed, and I puffed … just kiddin', but I did yell, "What the hell are you two doin' here?"

Bella stood with her hands on her hips, but calmly explained, "Don't worry, they were just leaving … for good. Weren't you, Edward?

The leech for once was smart enough to keep his damn mouth shut for a minute; not so the little pixie. "Jacob Black, this is none of your concern."

"Oh, no? I'd say it's very much my concern. And right now, you should be concerned, 'cuz if you don't leave pronto, I'll toss you both out on your ear."

Sparky decided to open his mouth at that instant. "How dare you talk to Alice in that manner."

I walked forward, stickin' my face into his, and hissed through my clenched teeth, "You can't stand the heat? Then get outta the kitchen. I'm sure you heard what the lady said. So … I'll let you leave peacefully, unless you wanna rumble, _Edward_."

Starin' at me with those weird mustard eyes, he stood, stiff as a poker, but said nothin'. "Didn't think so. Now, beat it! My lease on patience just expired."

Edward fired back, "I'll deal with you later, dog."

"Lookin' forward to it, bloodsucker."

They started for the door when Bella backed up against me, snuggling close, and pulled my arms around her.

Eddie boy scowled at the sight before him. The fortune teller basically blanked out. I guess it was too much for her. Imagine, her BFF hookin' up with her other BFF!

Bella and I went to the window as they departed, and I grinned, waving at them cheerfully just to torture the freakin' tick. I didn't actually know if it worked or not, but he peeled out like a vamp outta Volterra; his tires sqealin', and spittin' earth and gravel behind them.

"Adios, Dracula," I muttered.

"You said it, Jake."

She gave me a high five, then I topped it off with a squeeze and a mouth waterin' kiss.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

What should have taken several days of travel, had in fact been condensed into two, what with Edward's penchant for speeding and no need for sleep. Carlisle greeted them as they arrived at the house.

They all sat at the dining table while Alice complained loudly to him, expounding upon all that Bella had said to them. However, instead of sympathizing with her, Carlisle responded with, "I'm very sorry that she feels that way, yet it gladdens me to know she's alive.

"I can't dispute her reasoning for not wanting us to reappear in Forks either. We can't in good conscience return. It's unfair to the people of the Quileute tribe. You both need to see and accept that. We'll continue to reside in this home for a while until it's time to move on.

"Since Bella has survived the ordeal, I believe I'll send her a letter letting her know that the Volturi issue has been resolved too, and she need not worry about that anymore."

Turning to the spurned bridegroom, he said, "Son, I know how difficult this is for you, but for your sake, you must let her go. Bella has made her choice. Let her be happy if that's the life she wishes."

Sighing, Edward nodded, saying, "That's all I ever wanted for her. It just hurts that she chose Jacob Black."

Alice turned on her heel, and quipped, "Well, there's no accounting for taste."

Edward sauntered over to his beloved piano, and played Bella's lullaby one last time, tore up the sheet music and silently went to his room.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

After the discussion between the vamps and humans, things between Bella and me accelerated. One day we were sittin' at First Beach on our _love seat._ We were cuddled together, and I said to my girl, "You have no idea how patiently I waited for you to say those three little words to me."

"I realize that, but you also said you knew all along that I was in love with you."

Playin' with her fingers, I turned them this way and that, kissin' the tip of each one. "Sure, sure."

I must've turned a bit red in the face at her remark tho', 'cuz Bella frowned. "Jacob Black—are you blushing?"

"Am I?"

"Uh … yeah."

"Okay, ya got me. You really wanna hear this, huh?"

"Of course I do. You've got me curious now."

"When you were livin' at my place, I would wake up in the middle of the night. Then I'd listen at your door and make sure you were still breathin'. I know it sounds stupid, but I couldn't relax and go back to sleep 'til I heard that glorious sound. One night you were talkin' in your sleep. You kept repeatin' my name over and over. That's when I knew without a doubt that you loved me, even if it was subconscious, spoken in your sleep."

I twisted on the bench to face her. "Tell me again … that you love me."

"Oh, wait!" I reached over and gently lifted her eyelids.

"What are you doing, Jake?"

"Say it now."

"I love you, Jacob Black."

I let my hands fall from her eyes. "Thank you."

Bella laughed. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"I heard you speak my name on that day, but you were asleep. This time, I wanted you to declare your love for me with your eyes wide open."

With a smile, she murmured, "Oh, Jake, you did open my eyes, in more ways than you can imagine. Now, kiss me you fool."

I did, and man oh man, it was a kiss that launched a lifetime of love that was meant to be.

The End


End file.
